<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone's killing school vacation SYOC by Lloydsfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960101">Everyone's killing school vacation SYOC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lloydsfics/pseuds/Lloydsfics'>Lloydsfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Sad times, Violence, fun times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lloydsfics/pseuds/Lloydsfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of peace after the tragedy a new group of sixteen Ultimate's are thrusted into a new killing game in, Orchestrated again by Monokuma and being transported to an unknown location. Confused and scared, who will live and who will die?<br/>Cross posted to Fanfiction.net and Archive of our own SYOC Open (8/8 boys 8/8 Girls)<br/>(CLOSED)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>A dark void, where's theirs's nothing. Nothing at all... Except a boy. A boy appears to be a young man in his late teens, He has show white hair that is cut short and his bangs are lazily swept to the right and an ahoge that falls over his face. He's currently wears a snow white hoodie with a pale blue dress shirt and black tie. He also wears blue jeans and white sneakers. He slowly opens his eyes to see a pitch black void, that's all he sees. Absolutely nothing. Can't see, hear nor breath or rather... he can't. Why?</p><p>'It's dark... and quiet. Why is it so quiet? Where am I?'</p><p>Then all of a sudden a bright light blinds him for a moment. He closes his eyes instinctively and feels himself fall a few feet as if transported, that's what he thinks anyway. What it feels like. He waits a few moments before opening his eyes out of caution. Worried that something else will happen.</p><p>Then he hears it.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>'A voice? Is that a voice?'</p><p>"Hey! Are you okay?!" He hears it again louder this time. It's a mans voice he thinks.</p><p>He opens his eyes so see him run up to him. But what the? He's just lying on the floor?</p><p>'Did I just fall? Fall from where?'</p><p>He sits up and looks around. It looks like a city. Food store's clothing stores. Looks like a park nearby but no one around except him and a figure running over.</p><p>"Where am I? Why am I here?" He asked himself. 'Okay think, what was the last thing you remember? A-a school, I had just been accepted and was about to attend my first day and then, i'm here? What the hell is going on?'</p><p>"Hey! Dude are you okay?!"</p><p>'Oh right, there was a guy running over...' The white hair boy looked at the other boy that was running over from earlier.</p><p>He looks over to the guy who had just ran over to him and knelt down to face him and asks "Who the hell are you?"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Finally, here's the form and for people on Fanfiction. net I'll leave the form on my profile for you to copy and then PM me, I wont take characters from the comment section. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Name: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: (Between 16-18) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: (Don't choose anything that has been done in Cannon) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: (In feet)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Weight: (in kg)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Chest size: (In cm)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sexuality:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Likes: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Appearance: (Facial and body physique, i.e. Eye colour, hair colour and style, any facial features such as scars, freckles or make up) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Clothes: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Personality: (Explain in detail, the more information you give me, the better it'll be when I'm adapting your character.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Backstory: (Just like with personality, give me a detailed backstory of your character) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Relation to the protagonist: (Is you're character a friend, foe, rival to the main character?) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Possible secrets: (For example, they have had prison time and they don't want anyone to know) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Greetings/ Introductions: how your character first interacts with the protagonist </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reactions to Monokuma: how your character first interacts with Monokuma </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reaction to a dead body: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reaction to an Execution: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reaction to being voted as culprit: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reason for murder: (I may use this reason if it aligns well with the motives that I plan on using.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Any other Trivia about your character:</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Character Submissions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boys: 8/8</p><p>Shiro: Ultimate ? and the MC (My own character)</p><p>Bernard Hansen: Ultimate Guard (Coremon8)</p><p>Kazen Demachi: Ultimate Actor (Pondamma)</p><p>Koushin Minato: Ultimate Horror Novelist (NSPunny)</p><p>Steven Kazuki: Ulimate Filmmaker (Welcome-to-the404)</p><p>Ethan Meadows: Ultimate Forger (DeadlyBanette15)</p><p>Tomomi Uneo: Ultimate Waiter (TrulyConfused)</p><p>Shinji Akutagawa: Ultimate Watchmaker (QuietSableye)</p><p>Girls: 8/8</p><p>June Valentine Sugar: Ultimate Fanfic creator (MeeMeeHeart777)</p><p>Lucrèce Cantillon: Ultimate Artist model (Idreagan)</p><p>Yuki Yoshida: Ultimate Hacker (Infinitenazo)</p><p>Arya Rosemary: Ultimate Pilot (AK47techV1)</p><p>Kikyo Sato: Ultimate Astronomer (dsjoshua1)</p><p>Sarah Yamato: Ultimate Snowboarder (DJ DIB DAB)</p><p>Meiji Aiuchi: Ultimate Matchmaker (poipole)</p><p>Atlas Saito: Ultimate Parkourist (one_usless-weeb)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The submissions are NOW CLOSED!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Prologue: Ultimate Arrival Part 2</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"Who the hell are you?"</p><p>The young man who knelt before him faltered at his bluntness before Smiling again just as quickly as it vanished and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Hey, easy my man. I ain't gonna hurt ya, okay?"</p><p>The white haired young man stared at him with suspicion for a few more seconds before sighing and closing his eyes. "Sigh, I'm sorry. That came out a bit harsh." Opening them up again he looked at the man who held a hand to him. He was a man who was a tall and fairly bulky, not fat but not really buff, had dirty blonde hair that was styled in a crew cut, he had red eyes that were covered with sunglasses and freckles on his face and a bit of a beard growing in. From the looks of things, he was part foreign. He wore a white collard shirt and a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, blue cargo pants, Typical sneakers, though on the more expensive side of things and wore a beanie on his head. He grasped it as he pulled him to his feet.</p><p>"Soooo, who are you?" The white haired man asked.</p><p>"Right, I haven't introduced myself yet right? Well then, My name's Steven, Steven Kazuki. I've been enrolled as the Ultimate Filmmaker!"</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Steven Kazuki</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Male</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: The Ultimate Filmmaker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: November 2nd</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood Type: AB</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 6ft</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 80kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: </strong>
  <strong>Parties, </strong>
  <strong>Money, </strong>
  <strong>Movies</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: </strong>
  <strong>Tardiness, </strong>
  <strong>Disorganization, </strong>
  <strong>Jerks</strong>
</p><p>"Ultimate Filmmaker?"</p><p>"Yes sir! Oh Speaking of which." He paused and held his hands out and made a "frame" with his hands and closed one eye while putting the boy in front of him in that frame. "Oh yeah, you'd look great on camera. Hm, you'd look better without that deadpan confused look on your face. We could fix that... So hey, I've got a project lined up that you might be interested in, possibly?"</p><p>"Yeah... Pass."</p><p>Steven deflated at the rejection and stared into the floor. "Aww man, that's a big bummer. Oh by the way, who are you? You never gave me your name."</p><p>The boy before him looked at him realizing he was right. "Oh sorry, I guess I haven't have I? I'm-"</p><p>[BLANK]</p><p>[BLANK]</p><p>[BLANK]</p><p>[BLANK]</p><p>[BLANK]</p><p>"AGH!" Suddenly he clutched his head in pain and stumbled a few steps back.</p><p>"Woah, Hey, you good dude?!" Steven, alarmed, put a hand on his shoulder and looked concerned.</p><p>"Y-Yeah... I'm okay... But I-I can't remember... I can't remember anything."</p><p>"Wait, what do you man you can't remember anything?" Steven asked, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Haah, as in I can't remember anything. My family, friends, nothing!" He said as he started to breath more heavily.</p><p>"Woah hey, calm down, calm down!" Steven instructed.</p><p>"...No, wait! There's... There's something! I remember my First name at least. It's Shiro!" Shiro Exclaimed.</p><p>"Shiro huh..." Steven stared at him in thought.</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Shiro ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 18</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate ?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: August 10th</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: O</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5ft5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 52kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Video games, soft things</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Involuntary Isolation, Violence</strong>
</p><p>(Bleep)</p><p>Just as Shiro said his name, A noise came from both of their pockets. As they reached inside they discovered a device that looked like your typical I Phone, but a bit larger.</p><p>"What's this?" As Shiro put his thumb over the small button at the bottom of the screen, his picture, First name popped up with a "Welcome Shiro" Typed on the screen that then showed his profile like his Birthday, age, blood type etc.</p><p>"I don't know, but I do have a hunch." Steven said. Shiro looked over to the taller man as he explained. After I was scouted, I heard that Hope's peak gives their students handbooks, similar to ID that can double as a phone. It's so they-"</p><p>"Wait a sec." Shiro interrupted him.</p><p>"Hm? What's up?" Steven asked as he looked at the shorter boy.</p><p>"What's Hope's peak?" Shiro asked.</p><p>"... Shut the front door... You don't know what Hope's peak is?" Steven exclaimed.</p><p>Shiro looked at him like he just grew another head. "Uh, yeah. I literally just said I can't remember a thing..."</p><p>"Oh yeah. Well, I'll give you an abridged version of an explanation." Steven said before he coughed into his hand and put on a more dramatic voice. "Hope's Peak Academy is a high school located in Tokyo that scouts out people who excel in a subject. In my case, its directing films, but others could mean fishing, volleyball, photography, all that stuff."</p><p>"Really? So you were supposed to be a student at that school?" Shiro asked.</p><p>"Yep! I was scouted back in August. Today should have been our first day but well... Now we're here in this shopping district or what ever it is." Steven said as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Yeah..." Shiro affirmed. "Well for now, I suggest that we look around. Perhaps we can find other people. Like civilians or maybe more Hope's peak students."</p><p>"Yeah, good idea."</p><p>Shiro nodded and he looked around the district. From what he could see, the street went down in a straight line straight towards a large wall that was enclosing the street and on the other end was a tunnel from which he could see light on the other side leading somewhere else. When it came to the stores, the main thing was that only two stores were open. The rest were barricaded up. The stores that were open was the food store and the clothing store. There also seemed to be a larger building closer to the wall.</p><p>"Okay, lets head toward the clothing store first." Shiro suggested.</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>...</p><p>
  <span>Location: Clothes store</span>
</p><p>...</p><p>Looking around, the clothes store was like any clothes store. Normal everyday clothes hung up in isles, cardboard cut-outs of men and women in stylish clothing. Everything seemed normal. Everything except the lack of employees that is. This is what Shiro noticed right away. Despite lacking in the memory department, that didn't mean he was completely lacking common sense. He knew this was unnatural.</p><p>"This is all wrong... Where are the employees. There should at least be someone at the counter. But nobody's there." Shiro stated as he held his hand up to his chin in thought .</p><p>"Yeah, but there are people here." Steven said as he pointed at a few scattered around the store, two boys and a girl.</p><p>"Yeah... Let's go talk to them, hopefully they'll know what's going on here." The amnesiac suggested.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>The first person they went up to was the closest to them who was looking at a collection of hats. He was a fairly tall young man, around the same age as Shiro and Steven. He had pale skin, soft brown eyes, shoulder length white hair that's parted in the middle. He also had a scar on his left cheek. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, also a white scarf that seems to be dragging across the floor and wearing coffee brown coloured pants and black socks and spats.</p><p>While the two were walking toward him, he picked up a black fedora and smiled as he put it atop his head and stared to look in the mirror, nodding to himself. That when he noticed the two walking towards him. He turned to face them with a smug smile. "Ah, we have more newbies! Good to see ya!"</p><p>"Newbies?" Shiro questioned.</p><p>"Yeah, I've met a good number of other people here before you two." the other platinum blonde answered.</p><p>"Well, it's good to know that we're not the only two in this place. I take it that you're a student of hope's peak, right? I'm Steven Kazuki, the Ultimate Film maker. A pleasure!" Steven said as he introduced himself to the man in front of him.</p><p>At his introduction, the mans face lit up. "Aha! another face among the crew! The idle chitchat can wait till later on, Introductions start now! I'm Kazen, Kazen Yamochi, I'm known as the Ultimate Actor! Pleased to make your acquaintance!"</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Kazen Demachi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Male</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 18</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Actor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: July 28th</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 6'2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 81Kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Drama and Theatre Arts, Messing with people at the right time, Twists and any kind of surprise, Tea of any kind, The subject of crime fiction</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: A boring school atmosphere, Commercialism, Loud animals, Lectures</strong>
</p><p>"AH! Of course! I've heard of you!" Steven's face also lit up upon hearing Kazen's talent.</p><p>"You have?" Shiro asked as he quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes. While he hasn't been in any films that I know of, he has been in many stage play's. A lot of them have been critically acclaimed and his performances have been noted as being highlights." Steven explained.</p><p>"Oh really? Thats really impressive, perhaps I should ask for an autograph?" Shiro joked.</p><p>"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Kazen asked as he quirked and eyebrow at the shorter man.</p><p>Shiro looked up at him with surprise at the tone in his voice and he put his hands up. "Uhhh, I meant it in a light hearted way, not in a mocking way if that what you were thinking. I- ugh, i think my joke fell flat there. Sorry if your were offended."</p><p>Kazen let out a hearty laugh and started to pat Shiro on the back. "It's no problem, I knew you were joking from the start man! I may not look like it, but im kind of a jokester myself!"</p><p>Shiro let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh, that's a relief..."</p><p>"Ah, that reminds me, who are you?" Kazen asked.</p><p>"Oh, my name's Shiro."</p><p>"Shiro, huh. And what's your Ultimate Talent?" Kazen asked with a curious look in his eyes.</p><p>"O-oh, I don't know. Or rather, I don't remember." Shiro admitted to the actor.</p><p>"Wait, you don't remember your talent?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.</p><p>"Well, actually it's not just my talent, I can't remember anything, talent, family, friends nothing." Shiro explained further. His brows furrowing.</p><p>"Oh shit, i'm sorry man. That seems like a pretty sensitive subject there. My bad." The actor apologised as he put his right hand behind his head, scratching it.</p><p>Shiro's eyes widened. "No no, you don't need to apologize for that! You didn't even know!"</p><p>"Still..."</p><p>Steven, noticing the tension decided to speak up. "H-hey, Kazen. Ever thought about being in a movie?"</p><p>Kazen looked at Steven before nodding. "Obviously! While stage plays have their ups. The next step would always be going to Hollywood and being in a big budget film!"</p><p>"Look no further, I've already made some big films in Hollywood! Ever heard of the film, 'The Experiment?'" Steven asked as hey puffed his chest out with a proud look on his face.</p><p>"You mean that film about the kid who got experimented on and went on a revenge filled killing spree on the guy who called him a failed experiment? I loved that movie! I was always hoping that it would get a sequel!" The actor gushed.</p><p>"Oh Ho! Looks like somebody's interested~ Perhaps we should move this conversation elsewhere..." Steven laughed.</p><p>Meanwhile Shiro looked at the two and chuckled to himself sadly. "It seems like I've been forgotten..." he muttered as his Ahoge drooped a little.</p><p>"They're off in their own little worlds." A soft feminine voice said from behind him. Shiro jumped and turned around to see a girl standing behind him with a hint of an amused look on her face. She was the same height as Shiro. She was a slim teen who had a pale complexion. She had Royal blue eyes, Black hair framing her face and tied into a messy ponytail and has an arching Ahoge, same as him. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a grey hoodie that covered most of it up. she was also wearing very comfortable looking blue shorts, White gloves on her hands, red and white sneakers and wore a white backpack.</p><p>Shiro blushed at how close she had gotten and stepped back in surprise. "Y-yeah... They sure are..."</p><p>The girl in front of him looked at Shiro and held out her hand. "Hey there. How're you doing? Name's Yuki Yoshida, the Ultimate Hacker. Nice to meet you."</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Yuki Yoshida</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Female</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 16</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Hacker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: December 25</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood Type: AB</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 52 kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chest size: 88 cm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Computers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Coin Lockers</strong>
</p><p>"Yeah, it's nice to meet you two." Shiro said as he shook her hand. "I'm Shiro-"</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I heard you from over there." Yuki said as she pointed to where she was before.</p><p>"O-oh, really... How much did you hear?" Shiro asked with hesitation in his voice.</p><p>"All of it." She replied bluntly.</p><p>"All of it..." Shiro muttered to himself quietly.</p><p>"You shouldn't worry about it. Your lost memories I mean. I'm sure they'll come back, you're probably in shock about being suddenly thrown into this situation." Yuki reassured with a small smile.</p><p>"Shock, is that all there is... Nah, you're probably right." Shiro shook his head and smiled. "I'll try not to think about it, it should just come back naturally."</p><p>"Mmhm." Yuki nodded.</p><p>"Thanks for that, but enough about me, let's talk about you." The boy said.</p><p>Yuki started playing with her ponytail as she spoke. "Well, like those two over there and that other guys you haven't talked to. Or the others on this island, I'm from Hope's peak. Or at least today would have been my first day, but we're here." She paused for a second before continuing. "I was selected to be the Ultimate Hacker. I'll give you the short version on how I got my Ultimate talent. My talent came from me becoming really invested in my own computer when I was younger to the point of me becoming more interested in technology more that socialising with people. But don't get me wrong. This trait wasn't from having a trashy family or anything, I love my family and I have a great relationship with my Mum, Dad and older sister. I'm just a massive introvert."</p><p>Shiro held his hand up to his chin in thought and started to speak up after she finished explaining her talent and past "Introvert huh, I don't know why, but that description feels like it would apply to me... Yeah definetly… But I'm not sure how I would have known that."</p><p>"The well I think its pretty simple really, while you have forgotten your past and all that jazz, you still have your personality intact so you as a person so your still the same Shiro as before, you just forgotten everything."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you're right, it makes sense." Shiro nodded in understanding before turning to leave. "Well, I need to go and meet the others you were talking about, see you later."</p><p>"I could introduce you to them if you'd like?" Yuki offered.</p><p>Shiro turned to face her again. "You would?"</p><p>"Yeah sure, Your buddy seems to have already left to socialise with Kazen so you would be all alone, and I'm guessing that you're not exactly the type that's great at meeting new people. I know cause i'm the same." She said as her Ahoge was bobbing up and down despite her neutral expression on her face.</p><p>Shiro sweat dropped at her comment. "Did you need to put it like that Yuki...?" He then looked to the side and scratched his cheek lightly with his finger. "Butif you want to come with, then yeah, sure."</p><p>Yuki nodded. "Lets go then."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prologue-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Sorry if this took a while, I've had some home issue's going on. My mum just got out of the hospital from having cancer treatment so i'm helping her out a lot around the house and i'm going back to work by the time some of you are reading this so im gonna be very tired. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out Asap though so don't despair! Anyway on the bright side! I personally made the Pixel icons for the characters in this story. You can check it out on my Deviant art! <br/>https://www.deviantart.com/nightraidftw/art/Pix-860632857<br/>But anyway, onto some of the introductions!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Prologue: Ultimate Arrival Part 3</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"So, I'm betting that you haven't met the other guy in here, am I right?" Yuki asked.</p><p>Shiro shook his head. "No, I haven't gotten to meet him. Other than you, Kazen and Steven, I haven't seen anyone." He explained.</p><p>"Okay, I'll introduce you. But fair warning, this one's a little; Expressive." Yuki said as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead.</p><p>While Shiro pondered on her meaning, the hacker called out to the other person in the room. "Shinji, we have other people here!"</p><p>At the mention of his name, the young man known as Shinji turned his gaze to the two introverts so quickly, any normal person would have received whiplash.</p><p>"YUKI!? YOU FOUND ANOTHER FRIEND!? EXCELLENT!" Shinji loudly said as he marched over to the two. Shinji has sharp purple eyes and is a broad shouldered young man with spiky purple hair and a fair complexion with a lean &amp; muscular built. He's waring a blue shirt with a skull design that has both sleeves ripped off with his black school uniform jacket wrapped around his waist. He's also wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and purple sneakers.</p><p>Eventually he made it to where they were and enthusiastically bowed his head to the platinum blonde. "I'M SHINJI AKUTAGAWA, THE ULTIMATE WATCHMAKER! IT'S AN HONOUR TO MEET ANOTHER ULTIMATE STUDENT FROM HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Shinji Akutagawa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Male</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 17</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Watchmaker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: August 21</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 6'1"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 97.5 Kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Exercising, Being manly, heavy metal, waking up early, saunas, Healthy food and energetic people</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Unhealthy food, not moving, having to lie, having to think to hard, people who have no resolve, slackers and being stuck in small spaces</strong>
</p><p>"Uhhh... Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, I'm Shiro." Shiro said timidly as he held out his hand. Shinji excitedly stood straight and shook his hand up and down extremely quickly. Once he let go of his hand, Shiro put his hand up to Yuki's ear and whispered. "Is this guy on crack?" He asked with worry.</p><p>Yuki looked at him unamused and pouted. "That's not a very nice thing to say Shiro. He's just... Ummm... E-eccentric... Yeah, that..." she said but with her voice wavering during that last part. She turned to Shinji who had a massive smile on his face, clearly oblivious to their conversation. She gestured to Shiro as she spoke. "Shiro here can't seem to remember his talent. In fact, all he remembers is his first name. We think it could be due to shock or something but. we don't know." She explained.</p><p>Shinji looked at Shiro for a moment, squinting his eyes. As if trying to determine something. 'Oh god, it's like he's staring into my soul!' Shiro thought to himself.</p><p>*Stare...*</p><p>Sweat started to pour from Shiro's brow as he started to get anxious from the look he's getting from the taller male. Shinji's eyes squinted further. 'Ahhhhh! okay, he's freaking me out now~ please stop looking at me like that...'</p><p>This went on until Yuki was about to break the silence, sensing Shiro's unease but Shinji suddenly wrapped his arms around him, crying anime like tears as he started bawling. "I'M SO SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT THAT SHIRO! POOR GUY! I PROMISE, I'LL HELP OUT IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE! I SWEAR!"</p><p>Yuki looked at the two, unsure on what to do. Shinji was a bit of a mess while Shiro's face was looking like he was being murdered. Like his face was starting to look a bit purple and his eyes were starting to roll to the back on his head- Oh shit!</p><p>"Ah Shinji, I think you should let him go now, I don't think he can breath!" Yuki exclaimed.</p><p>"EH?!" Shinji looked at Yuki then to Shiro who was on the brink of death. "OH SHHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" Shinji screamed as he let go, allowing Shiro to breath again.<br/>
"I'M SO SORRY!" He apologised.</p><p>Shiro responded by holding a thumbs up while catching his breath. After a minute, the amnesiac was able to breath normally again and asked. "So, you said you were the Ultimate Watchmaker?"</p><p>"YES! IT'S THE FAMILY BUSINESS! I'M NEXT IN LINE TO TAKE OVER THE STORE AFTER MY MOTHER RETIRES!" Shinji explained.</p><p>"Oh really?" Shiro asked.</p><p>"YES! OUR WATCHES ARE THE BEST QUALITY! EVEN CELEBRITYS LIKE TOM CRUISE AND MATHEW MCCONAUGHEY BUY OUR WATCHES! I'M PROUD TO BE A MEMBER OF THE AKUTAGAWA CLAN!" Shinji exclaimed as he held his fist up and having a tear in his eye.</p><p>'This guy's full of energy.' Shiro thought as he let out a smile but that smile faded when he started thinking to himself. 'But to be honest, I'm not sure I understand why. We are apparently new students of an elite High school, expecting to be attending our first day and then we're suddenly transported to an unknown area. This place seems to be abandoned on top of that. And while nobody that I've met yet seems to remember how they arrived here, so far i'm the only one with out any recollection on who I am and what my talent is...'</p><p>"Shiro!"</p><p>"Huh? Wait, where'd Shinji go?"</p><p>"Ah, so you're done staring into space?" Yuki quipped jokingly.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I was just thinking to my self." Shiro said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "How long were you trying to call me? Wait, where'd Shinji go?"</p><p>"Not long, don't worry and Shinji went off somewhere to try and find other people who he hasn't already met yet. Anyway, if you want to meet the others I suggest we get going." Yuki said as she started to walk towards the exit.</p><p>"Yeah, sure thing." Shiro complied as he followed</p><p>...</p><p>Location: Shopping district main street - 1st Island</p><p>...</p><p>After leaving the shopping store, Yuki and Shiro started to talk amongst themselves. While Shiro didn't know what to talk about, Yuki started to talk about her older sister. "So yeah, Rise eventually became the Ultimate Baker, or I guess now she would be the former Ultimate baker, she's 5 years older than me so..."</p><p>"Oh really, so you both made it into Hope's peak with completely different talents? Your parents must be proud." Shiro replied.</p><p>"Yeah... They were, though dad did say my talent was more fit for a criminal but whatever." She said with a slightly darker look on her face.</p><p>"W-well, I'm sure the government would employ you in the future, I mean you can help protect nuclear codes and whatever." Shiro said, trying to bring a positive light to the conversation.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so. It would be bad if a second tragedy occurred only two year after the first one finished due to someone setting nukes going off." she said nonchalantly.</p><p>"What tragedy-eyyyyy! Shiro asked before tripping over his own feet out of nowhere.</p><p>Yuki's eyes widened as she saw Shiro start to fall over. "SHIRO!"</p><p>"UWAAAHHHHH-uGH!?" But before he could fall flat on his face he felt someone's arms catch him.</p><p>"Gotcha!"</p><p>Shiro opened his eyes to see a that it was a girl who caught him. She has large grey eyes and pretty short curly black hair fading into a dark orange colour with slightly longer strands at the side of her face and bangs that that's held up with a hair clip. She has large grey eyes she has pretty pale skin and her hands are wrapped in bandages. She's also wearing an old, slightly dirty hoodie. She's wearing light grey sports shorts. Her shoes are black boots with broken laces, and she appears to have wrapped a lot of colourful rubber bands around them to keep them on her feet.</p><p>"Woah there Stud muffin, we've just met and you're already falling for me?" She said with a flirtatious tone and look on her face.</p><p>"Eh?" Shiro muttered with dotted eyes, stunned with her comment.</p><p>"Huh, now that I get a better look at you~" She said as she pulled his face closer to hers. "You are a cutie..."</p><p>"Say WHAT?!" Shiro exclaimed with a red face and his ahoge shrivelling due to embarrassment.</p><p>"HAHAHA! Don't worry bro! I'm pulling your leg!" She laughed as she pulled him up to his feet and letting go.</p><p>"Uh huh..." Shiro muttered as he looked at her and then to Yuki. "Have you met this one?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes." The hacker deadpanned.</p><p>"Hey! Yuyu, that's so mean~ And just after our passion filled first encounter too!" The new girl pouted but almost immediately directed her attention to Shiro, ignoring Yuki's blushing face and stutter and held out her hand to him. "Anyway, you should probably know my name. I'm Atlas Saito, the Ultimate Parkourist. And you're?"</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Atlas Saito</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Female</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 17</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Parkourist</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: December 13</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: O</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'7</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 62 Kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chest size: 81 cm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Any type of birds, she finds them all adorable; practicing parkour; most of her classmates</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Peer pressure, her parents, anything related to academics; bullies, Tomomi Uneo</strong>
</p><p>Shiro then held his hand out and shook it. "My name is Shiro, though that's all the information i'm able to give you, since I cant remember anything about myself." Suddenly as he stopped speaking, Atlas pulled him in close into a hug.</p><p>"Awww, you poor thing! I feel so bad! Don't worry big sis will help you with your memories!" Atlas cooed as she started to stroke his hair.</p><p>Baffled, Shiro looked up at the slightly taller woman. "Big sis? But according to our profiles, I'm a year older than you..." He stated as a matter of fact.</p><p>The Ultimate Parkourist looked up for a sec then looked back down at him with a smile. "Yeah, well I'm taller."</p><p>"Ugh!" Shiro groaned, obviously not liking that comment.</p><p>"Too much? Eh well. My bad." Atlas shrugged and let go of the boy.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Anyway, you're the Ultimate Parkourist?" Shiro asked.</p><p>Yuki spoke up. "Yeah, She said she ran away from home and lived on the streets. Apparently she had to steal food and clothes to survive and have multiple run-in's with the police. Eventually becoming as good at parkour as she is now because of all the running on top of buildings and stuff."</p><p>"Hey! Way to steal my chance at telling him my tragic backstory..." Atlas pouted. Yuki responded by, facing away from her, focusing on a spot on the road. "But yeah, that's the gist of it."</p><p>"Oh really? That actually sounds horrible! I'm sorry you had to go through such hardships..." Shiro said, feeling sorry for the girl.</p><p>"Dawww. My sweet little Roro." She chirped with Shiro muttering 'Roro?' in confusion. "You don't need to feel so bad. It was my choice and mine alone." She reassured. Shiro just nodded silently.</p><p>Yuki then spoke up. "Well this was fun, but we need to get going, Shiro still hasn't met a lot of us so i'm showing him around." She said as she walked up to the boy and started to push him forward towards the grocery store. Shiro looked back and waved at Atlas silently. Atlas blushed and waved back "See ya later Yuyu! You too Roro!"</p><p>"I hate that nickname..." Yuki spat as her face scrunched up.</p><p>...</p><p>Location: Shopping district -Grocery store- 1st Island</p><p>...</p><p>As Shiro and Yuki entered the grocery store, the first thing that Shiro noticed was how large the store was. From what he could see, there were fruits, vegetables, bread, cereal, water bottles, fizzy drinks even alcohol. There were even other products like; Table's, chairs, bed's, Tv's, even Video game console's.</p><p>"Jesus! This place is huge!" Shiro exclaimed as his ahoge stood up on end due to shock.</p><p>"That was my reaction too. While I appreciate the amount of goods, the size makes me uncomfortable..." Yuki admitted, looking how she described.</p><p>"Yeah, I can understand that. but still... Jeez... Wait, who's that?" Shiro asked. Yuki quirked an eyebrow and Shiro pointed to what or who he was talking about.</p><p>He was pointing to a man who has short scruffy black hair. The strands come together in the centre to give a slight Mohawk effect. His jaw is sharp and strong looking and his is eye colour is light brown. His complexion is porcelain smooth with a darker skin tone. He seems to be wearing makeup to achieve this. His eyes are sharp with long dark lashes, and he has a slender body type with long legs. He's kind of squishy but lean. He is wearing a pressed white button up, and sleek black dress slacks. He has a pen in his left chest pocket and another behind his ear. He has a knee length black apron on with a long pocket built in it. His shoes are black Timberland boots embroidered with roses. He seems to give off the vibe that he always tries to dress neatly as possible. He's also wearing jewellery and he has a 24K gold tongue piercing because it's not immediately visible but on closer look, can be noticeable.</p><p>Yuki saw him and stated. "Oh, that's Tomomi Uneo, The Ultimate Waiter.</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Tomomi Uneo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Male</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 18</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Waiter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: April 12</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: AB</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'10</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 68 Kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: expensive shopping trips, money, authentic jewellery, bubble gum, power, and high class luxury,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: being lied to, others crying around him, apologizes in general, being looked down on, being outsmarted, people pitying him.</strong>
</p><p>"The ultimate waiter huh?" Shiro muttered and started to walk over to him introduce himself. Which was pointless, since he already saw them and started walking over himself.</p><p>"Ah, another one! I don't believe I've seen you before, have I?" he said with a large smile, showing off his pearly whites.</p><p>"Uh, no. I don't think so." Shiro shook is head.</p><p>"Hmmm." The waiter hummed as he circled the young man, once he finished, he asked. "What's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Shiro."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Shiro. I'm Tomomi Uneo. Oh yes, if I may ask, what is your Ultimate talent?" He asked with his hand to his chin.</p><p>"Dunno." he shrugged.</p><p>His eyes widened. "You don't even know what your talent is?! Preposterous!" He shouted before coughing into his hand. "Ahem... Ignore that. Anyway, how on earth did you forget your talent?"</p><p>Shiro was hesitant to answer given Tomomi's outburst but decided to speak. "I don't know. I just woke up here and the only thing I remember is my first name. That all I know."</p><p>Tomomi squinted his eyes at Shiro for a little longer before sighing. "Very well, I'll accept your excuse." he then crossed his arms and looked at the duo. "I'll be taking my leave now. Good day." As he said that, he started walking out of the store.</p><p>"What was that about?" Shiro asked when he turned towards Yuki but she looked just as confused as him.</p><p>"I don't know, he seemed really nice to me. My guess, something you said just seemed to rattle him." she surmised.</p><p>Shiro looked confused. "What, just because I forgot who I am? Well, it's not like I can help that..." he said with his brows furrowing.</p><p>"Yeah, well lets go look around, there's bound to be more people here." She said.</p><p>"Yeah sure."</p><p>...</p><p>Sure enough, after about five minuets of walking around the store, they found two students talking. Or would it be that one is harassing the other. They were both girls.</p><p>The first, the one who was currently clinging to the other was a semi-tanned girl, her hair is a dirty blonde and is braided on one side. The other side falling just below her shoulder. Her eyes are bright blue with eye bags under them. She has a ring of piercings on her left ear. Stretching from the bottom to top. She's wearing a black thermal T-Shirt covered by a thin jacket that is red and blue, splitting horizontally. On the arms are white lines. She also wears blue running shorts with red pockets and a white outline. She also wears a white beanie with several badges on it, France, Germany, japan, America, Spain and the United Kingdom flags.</p><p>The second person is a petite, pale skin toned young woman with dark brown unkempt hair that reaches just past her neck and noticeable bags under her blue eyes. She is wearing a slightly oversized pink hoodie that goes slightly past her thighs and underneath that, she wears a plain blue tank top along with wearing a pair of black jean shorts. She's also wearing a pair of round metal rimmed black eye glasses, wears a pair of pink croc sandals. She has a smart watch on her right wrist.</p><p>"Oh you are just adorable! I could just eat you up!" The girl who was hugging the shorter brunette squealed.</p><p>"Ughh, can you get off, you're smothering me..." the shorter girl moaned in discomfort.</p><p>As Yuki and Shiro walked over, the blonde's attention went to them.</p><p>"Yo! Hey Yuki! Have you seen this girl! She's shooo cuuuuteee!" she asked as she rubbed her face on the other one as she was squirming, trying to get away.</p><p>"Yeah, I have."</p><p>Then the girl's attention went to Shiro. "Oooo, Who's he?"</p><p>Yuki gestured to him. "He's another one I found, He can't remember anything except his name, I'm just showing him around and introducing him to the others."</p><p>The girl finally let go of the short one and jumped in front of Shiro. "Well hi there! You seem interesting. The names Sarah! Sarah Yamato. Technically I'm the 'Ultimate Snowboarder' but please, just call me a snow sports expert in general. I've moved on from that now… "</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Sarah Yamato</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Female</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 16</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Snowboarder</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: January 3rd</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'9</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 55 Kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chest size: 83 cm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Mystery novels, Summer, Skateboarding</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Snowboarding, Sleeping, Bullies</strong>
</p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Shiro." He said, he then looked at the girl who was being smothered by Sarah moments ago only for her to let out a loud yawn.</p><p>"'YAWN' I'm, Kikyo Sato, Ultimate Astronomer or whatever..." She muttered while fiddling with the watch on her wrist.</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Kikyo Sato</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Female</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 17</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Astronomer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: August 19th</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood Type: AB</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'2"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 45 Kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chest Size: 82 cm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Astronomy, Reading, peace &amp; quiet, cheese pizza and analysing people from afar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Spicy food, mushrooms loud noises, talking for extended periods of time, people making a big deal of accomplishments</strong>
</p><p>Shiro nodded to her in acknowledgment. He then looked to Sarah. "So you do snow sports Sarah?"</p><p>Her expression softened. "Uh yeah, I used to be pretty into it, though not anymore, for reasons. But heh, to be honest, I'm more into skateboarding anyway."</p><p>Shiro returned a smile. "Oh I see, I won't pry on that whole thing then."</p><p>Sarah returned the smile with a bright one. "Awww, that's thoughtful of you, thanks!"</p><p>Shiro nodded, he then looked towards Kikyo. "And you do astronomy right? That seems pretty interesting."</p><p>Kikyo nodded, still fiddling with her watch. "Yeah..."</p><p>Shiro sweat dropped. 'Not much of a talker is she...'</p><p>"Kikyo's been into astronomy for years, I think since she was eleven right?" Yuki stated to which the girl nodded. "She's even won accolades and awards for her work, she even got a star named after her family name apparently."</p><p>"Yeah, I did. But it's rather embarrassing to be honest..." Kikyo muttered.</p><p>"Uh huh... So what was that all about before. With Sarah hugging Kikyo?" Shiro asked as he tilted his head to the side.</p><p>"Oh that! Well I was just looking around then! Dun dun dunnn! I found this cutie! I mean, i'm not gay but when I see her face I just wanna rub mine all over it! She looks like a little hamster! So I did!" Sarah explained.</p><p>Kikyo side-eyed the "Snowboarder". "Then clearly you've seen some messed up looking hamsters in your life." She muttered and then started to walk away.</p><p>"Awww, she's a little Tundere~" Sarah cooed, she then faced the other two. Well, i'm gonna go chase her down, I'll see you guys later!" She said ran after the smaller girl who also started to run when she heard Sarah's proclamation.</p><p>"Well they're interesting." Shiro laughed.</p><p>"Sarah's stubborn. I can tell that just by her attitude. Kikyo from what I can tell is like us but amplified." Yuki stated.</p><p>"Yeah, I got that impression too." He agreed. "Well who's next</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prologue-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Heyyyy a new chapter! Thank you all for your best wishes and concern. Mum's doing just fine and is now in the clear from surgery, she's recovered really well and is up and about.</p><p>Anyway, there will probably be 1 or 2 more prologue chapters left after this one, they wont be too far away though so look forward to them! :D but without further ado, let's go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Prologue:</strong> <strong> U</strong><strong>ltimate Arrival Part 4</strong></p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>"So who's next?" Shiro asked.</p><p>"Well, we've pretty much looked around all around the store, I guess we should make our way to the pool. There should be people over there." Yuki suggested.</p><p>Shiro nodded. "Sure, let's go."</p><p>But as they made their way to the exit they saw someone else enter the store. This man is a lean and skinny individual with a slightly tanned complexion. He has grey eyes and short blue coloured hair and a short goatee. Wears a black button up dress shirt with a grey clip on tie where his school emblem pin is located with his grey suit jack draped over his shoulders. Wears a pair of grey dress pants and a black pair of sneakers</p><p>"Ah." Shiro stopped in his track when he noticed him, Yuki did the same and made a disgruntled face.</p><p>"Ugh..." She groaned.</p><p>Shiro looked at Yuki in concern. "Hm? What's wrong?" He asked.</p><p>Yuki let out a sigh. "Well, you were eventually going to have to meet him anyway, you might as well get it over with. But in the meantime, I'll be waiting outside." She spat as she started to walk away, purposely bumping into the guys arm in the process. The man scoffed and turned his attention back to Shiro.</p><p>"The kid has balls, I'll give her that." He smirked. "She your girlfriend?"</p><p>At that comment, Shiro blushed up a storm. "N-no! We just met!"</p><p>"Heh yeah I bet, you look like a virgin anyway." The man laughed and shook his head.</p><p>'So this is why Yuki walked off. This guy has an attitude to him. The others are colourful sure, but this guy is an ass...' Shiro thought to himself as his brows furrowed. "So who are you anyway?"</p><p>The man shrugged and smiled smugly. "Ain't it common curtesy that you should introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name? That's like basic human manners."</p><p>'This guy IS an ass!' Shiro thought, as his temper started to flare.</p><p>"So, are ya gonna just stand there like a lemon or are you going to introduce yourself?" He taunted.</p><p>Shiro put up a sickly sweet smile that was obviously forced. "I'm Shiro, your friendly neighbourhood amnesiac, now would you introduce yourself dickhead?"</p><p>"Oh ho! You have a pair too huh." He chuckled. "Fine I'll comply now. My name's Ethan Meadow's. I'm known as the Ultimate Forger."</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Ethan Meadows</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Male</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 18</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Forger</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: October 10th</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: O</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 6'1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 73 kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Play cards, tricking people with his forgeries, fine art, money, fast food and business suits</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: People passing his work off as their own, guns, romance &amp; heist movies and losing money</strong>
</p><p>'Yeah, even his profile gives me the impression that this guy is an ass hat.' Shiro thought as he looked at the profile on his pad device thing. He then nodded to Ethan. "Yeah, pleasure."</p><p>If Ethan acknowledged his response, he didn't snow it. "Uhhh, yeah, so your name is too difficult to really remember."</p><p>"What?!" Shiro exclaimed, completely baffled by his response.</p><p>"Yeah, i'm just gonna call you Albino from now on." He said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Albino? Dude, My name literally consists of five freaking letters, are you telling me that you can't remember it?!" Shiro exclaimed.</p><p>Ethan ignored him. "So Albino, you said you're an amnesiac, care to explain?"</p><p>His eye's narrowed. "Why should I tell you?"</p><p>Ethan shrugged. "Well, you don't *have* to tell me. But you never know, maybe I could help..."</p><p>"You can?!" Shiro nearly shouted in surprise.</p><p>"Well no." He admitted to which Shiro deflated. "But you never know, if I knew more info~."</p><p>"Yeah, I'll decline. You'd probably be lying anyway..." Shiro scoffed and started to leave. "Well it's been fun, see ya..."</p><p>As Ethan watched Shiro leave he chuckled to himself. "So he can't remember anything huh, that's interesting."</p><p>...</p><p>Location: Shopping district main street - 1st Island</p><p>...</p><p>Once Shiro left the store, true to her word, he saw Yuki leaning against the wall next to the entrance to the store waiting for him. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Shiro looked at her for a moment. "Were you listening to all of that?"</p><p>Yuki looked off to the side and hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, heh, I didn't know you could get that angry with someone. I thought you'd actually burst a blood vessel."</p><p>Shiro let out a sigh. "Yeah... But hey, at least now I know what you were adamant about not talking to that guy." Shiro stated.</p><p>"Yeah, Ethan..." She muttered as she stood straight. "He seriously pisses me off..."</p><p>"Yeah, not only is he shady as fuck, but he's acting all smug and not even bothering to remember names..." Shiro pouted.</p><p>"Yeah, that him. Well let's head to the pool, maybe it'll get your mind off it?" She said.</p><p>"Yeah, lets go."</p><p>...</p><p>Location: Swimming pool - 1st Island</p><p>...</p><p>The pool was located in the largest building, height wise. The pool itself was very large as well, it measured in at around 70 feet in length and 40 feet in width and was 2.5 meters at the deep end of the pool. There were also waterslides that were green in colour and diving boards that were ranging between 5 feet at the closest to water level and 15 feet at the highest. Looking around, there were two people located here in the building. One who was a man leaning against the wall keeping an eye out on the other person there, who was a girl that was dipping her feet into the pool.</p><p>Yuki started to walk over to the man with Shiro following behind her. It was here that he started to take in his appearance. He is extremely tall, possibly being the tallest student that he's met here so far. He is not especially muscular however, but he still looks pretty strong. He has short, dark hair, which is swept off to one side. He has dark green eyes, and average length eyelashes. He also bears a seemingly naturally cautious expression. He's wearing a basic white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a couple of bandages can be seen on his right shoulder. He wears a pair of cargo shorts, tightened with a simple brown belt. He also wears brown combat boots of average length, and a small knife can be seen on his belt loop.</p><p>"Bernard, this is Shiro. I don't think you've met him yet right?" Yuki said as she gestured to the white haired male.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Shiro. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>The newly introduced Bernard looked over to the duo and nodded. "It's a pleasure."</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Bernard Hansen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Male</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 16</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Guardian</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: April 19th</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood Type: O</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 6'6</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 102 kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: good food, keeping friends happy and healthy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Physical Violence, smelling bad</strong>
</p><p>Shiro nodded and asked. "So Bernard, what It say's here that you are the Ultimate Guardian?"</p><p>Bernard nodded in reply. "Yeah, that would be correct. Um, look, sorry but can we talk at a later date? I need to do something." He said as she started to walk away.</p><p>"O-oh um okay?" Shiro stammered in confusion.</p><p>"Oh and can you two keep an eye on her, I don't want her to drown." Bernard said as he referred to the girl who was currently dipping her toes into the pool.</p><p>"Um well, okay, but where are you going?" Yuki asked.</p><p>"I'm going to the toilet, I need to take a wizz. I'll be back in a few minuets." He said and left.</p><p>"TMI dude..." Shiro muttered blankly. Yuki sighed and looked at Shiro.</p><p>"It'll only be a few minuets, besides this gives you a chance to meet her."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so." Shiro then walked over to the girl who was at the pool and spoke up. "Um, excuse me?"</p><p>The girl turned around and smiled sweetly at the duo. Being that she's sitting down, it's difficult to tell but Shiro guesses that she's pretty tall, she is also skinny. She has really light blue eyes with long lashes. She has an orange-red garçonne hairstyle. Freckles are all over her face, especially on her cheeks and nose. Her lipstick is a smooth, nude coral colour. She's wearing a white Victorian dress which also is a turtleneck, with a blue, black and gold cardigan on top of it. She has gold high heels that she put off to the side as she dipped her feet in the pool.</p><p>"Ah, bonjour. Comment ça va? Je m'appelle Lucrèce Cantillon." She said.</p><p>"Uhhhh yeah..." Not knowing what she said, he turned to Yuki and she explained.</p><p>"She's French." as she said that the girl in front of them gasped.</p><p>"Ah! I'm so sorry! I spoke in my native tongue didn't I? Oh silly me..." She apologised as she spoke with a thick French accent. "Let me introduce myself once more. Ahem, My name is Lucrèce Cantillon, the Ultimate Artist Model."</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Lucrèce Cantillon</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Female</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 18</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Artist Model</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: February 17th</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: AB</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'10</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 61kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chest size: 71cm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Modelling, museums</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Thunder</strong>
</p><p>Shiro smile and offered a hand. "It's nice to meet you Lucrèce, I'm Shiro." Lucrèce took his hand and pulled herself up and slipping on her high heels.</p><p>"Likewise Monsieur Shiro, but, if I may, what is your talent?" The red head asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.</p><p>"Oh, I-I can't remember, I have amnesia so I don't remember a thing." He explained, rubbing the back of his head. 'I feel like I'm repeating myself during these introductions...' he thought but then stood still when he felt soft hands on his cheeks.</p><p>When he looked up, Lucrèce had a look of concern written on her face. "You poor soul, if there's anything that I can do to help jog your memory, please let me know."</p><p>Shiro side eyed Yuki who in turn huffed and crossed her arms and looked the other way with a pout. 'What's she pouting about?' He thought to himself and the turned his attention to the French girl in front of him and removed her hand from his face softly. "Thank you, that's really sweet of you, I'll let you know if there's anything you can do to help."</p><p>Lucrèce seemed satisfied with that response and yielded. "Very well Monsieur Shiro. Just please let me know if can be on any assistance, i love to help all of my friends."</p><p>Shiro nodded with a big smile on his face. "Of course."</p><p>...</p><p>Location: Shopping district main street - 1st Island</p><p>...</p><p>After another five Minuets, Yuki spotted Bernard making his way back to the pool after going tot the bathroom. The Ultimate Guardian thanked them, saying he will take over, looking after Lucrèce.</p><p>"Ah, before you two go, I'm assuming you're showing Monsieur Shiro around Yuki?" Lucrèce asked.</p><p>Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I am."</p><p>Lucrèce then smiled and placed her fingertips on each hand together. "I thought so, and I'm assuming that you've already been to the clothing store and grocery store, am i correct?"</p><p>'Has she been spying on us?!' Shiro exclaimed in his head.</p><p>"Yeah, we have." Yuki confirmed.</p><p>"Then might I suggest taking him to the Hotel? The others should be there seeing that there is nowhere else to go?" She suggested.</p><p>"I was already going to do that Lucy." Yuki said curtly.</p><p>"Lucy?" Shiro questioned.</p><p>"Oh, I suggested that she call me that. I understand that my name can be pretty difficult for foreigners to say my name so i offered that she'd call me Lucy instead. You can too if you'd like?" Lucrèce explained with a smile.</p><p>"That would be a big help, no offence." Shiro meekly said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.</p><p>"It's no problem, now enjoy you two, and Shiro, the others are really nice so don't worry about meeting them okay?" the artist model encouraged.</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>...</p><p>Location: Shopping district main street - 1st Island</p><p>...</p><p>"So next up will be the Hotel, you haven't been there yet right?" Yuki asked as she turned to look at Shiro who was behind her.</p><p>"No, not yet. I actually didn't know there was a hotel here. I didn't see one around." the white haired male confirmed.</p><p>Yuki then pointed to the tunnel at the end of the street. "Beyond that tunnel is a Hotel that's surrounded by a wall that's, if I were to guess around 60 meters tall, similar to the wall you see here around this district."</p><p>At that, Shiro's eyes widened in response. "Oh, I was wondering about the tunnel! But wait, there's another wall beyond it, surrounding a hotel? Okay, now I know this is unnatural. Like, I-I mean, what's even beyond the wall? Where the hell are we?!"</p><p>Watching Shiro panic like that, Yuki put her hand up in front of her and tried to calm him down. "Hey, I don't know yet... But if I were to guess, I'm betting it's the sea." She then looked up to the top of the wall. "If you listen closely, you can hear the waves hear the wall. Honestly it's relaxing."</p><p>Hearing that, Shiro closed his eyes and listened closely, just as she instructed. Eventually he could hear the faint sound of the the sea. "Oh yeah! I can totally hear it!"</p><p>Yuki nodded and smiled. "Yep, but honestly saying that doesn't mean too much to me." She admitted.</p><p>Shiro turned to face her again with a baffled look on his face. "Wha? But you just said-"</p><p>"I said I know there's the sea beyond the wall, but even still, we still don't know where we are." Yuki admitted as she turned away with her hands behind her back. She then started to walk towards the tunnel.</p><p>"Uhhh, Wait!"</p><p>...</p><p>Location: MonoHotel - Centre Island</p><p>...</p><p>Just as Yuki said, beyond the Tunnel, that in itself took around 5 minutes to walk through. There was hotel. The Building itself was built similarly to a mansion. Standing almost as tall as the wall. The exterior of the Hotel somewhat resembled a Victorian mansion. The colour scheme was also odd to say the least, being that it was black on one side and the other was white.</p><p>"This is Huge! We're actually living here!?" Shiro asked.</p><p>Yuki looked at the mansion in thought. "It seems so, but the colours and the name of the Manor. 'MonoHotel'. It's in bad taste... Not a fan..."</p><p>"But still, I wanna have a look inside!" Shiro exclaimed excitedly and ran to the entrance.</p><p>"Ah! Wait up!"</p><p>As Shiro opened up the doors, what he saw was a large hall. It was decorated with old pictures and paintings of people. There were also three benches that were up against the hall wall, once in the middle and two either side of it nearer the staircases. There were four doors that led to different rooms along with convenient signs on top of the doors that said where they led. That being, the dining hall, storage rooms and the Male and Female toilets. There were also staircases on opposite sides of the hall. The right staircase lead up tot the second floor while the left staircase lead downstairs, presumably to a basement.</p><p>"Huh... I thought it would be bigger..." Shiro muttered to himself. But then from the corner of his eye he saw a girl. She was currently upside-down on a bench, the one closest to the right staircase. She seemed to be staring off into space and seemed to be chewing on something. As Yuki caught up, Shiro started walking over to her.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Eh~?" The girl slurred. Her eyes landed on Shiro who was bending down so he could see her better. "Oh... I haven't seen you yet..." She said and tried to get back up, only managing to fall over. "Owie!"</p><p>"Are you okay?" Shiro asked, slightly concerned but mostly amused at this girls antics while Yuki let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"Yeah..." She replied slowly, still not quite with it just yet.</p><p>'She's probably high from all the blood that rushed to her head while hanging upside-down.' Shiro thought. Looking at the girl before him, he toom in her appearance. She is a rather short, pale young woman with light mint-green hair and dark green eyes. She is very curvaceous and is noticeably busty. Her hair is short and cut hastily and unevenly, stopping around the nape of her neck. Her bangs are a bit longer than the rest of her hair and are strewn over her right eye. A red rose hairpin pins back the rest of her hair to the left. Her eyes are pretty strange, being very large and round. They're expertly lined with thick black mascara. On her neck, right upper thigh, and left forearm are stitch-like patterns. Though they appear to be tattoos from afar, but when you get a closer look, they're actually clearly drawn on. Her neck and arms are hastily covered with white medical tape. She wears a short, white, oversized dress with black trims and baggy elbow-length sleeves. The collar of the dress is off the shoulder, revealing a black tank-top and some cleavage underneath. Under the dress is a pair of matching black short-shorts. Strangely, she's not wearing shoes, opting to go barefoot. On her right ankle is a dark green anklet resembling rose thorns. She wears a fluffy red scrunchie on her left wrist and small, white pearl earrings on both ears. On her back she wears a red heart-shaped backpack with two-toned brown straps and golden triangular buckles. Coming from the side of the backpack are two white stylized cupid like wings.</p><p>Shiro, trying to be considerate, set her down on the bench as she was clearly dizzy from being upside-down for a while, after which he sat down with Yuki sitting the other side of the girl.</p><p>"This again..?" Yuki sighed.</p><p>"Mmmmm, dunno..." The greenette hummed.</p><p>"Well, I'm Shiro. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Yeah, likewise..."</p><p>...</p><p>'Is that it?' Shiro thought as he sweat dropped. "And you are? What's your name?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Who I… am? Um…" the greenette trailed off, tilting her head inquisitively as if mulling over her own identity. After a brief moment of apparent deliberation, the girl appeared to have reached a realization. "Oh, I know now." she sounded a bit proud of that fact, accompanying it with a sagely nod. "I'm Meiji. Meiji Aiuchi, Ultimate, um, Matchmaker. I think."</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Meiji Aiuchi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Female</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 17</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Matchmaker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: February 23</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 57 kg.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chest size: 99 cm.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong> <strong>Batteries, </strong> <strong>Stuffed Animals,</strong> <strong> Bouquets, </strong> <strong>Perfume</strong></p><p><strong>Dislikes:</strong> <strong> Movies</strong> <strong>, Haircuts</strong> <strong>, Alcohol</strong> <strong>, Academics</strong></p><p>Shiro nodded in affirmation. "Meiji, okay. But what were you doing, just hanging upside-down like that?" He asked.</p><p>"Mmmm, dunno really. Nom." She answered before putting something in her mouth and started chewing on it. While Shiro was trying to figure out what she was chewing on, Yuki was the one to find out.</p><p>"Meiji! You can't eat that!" She exclaimed before taking the object out of her mouth and snatching it from her hand. Looking at Yuki's hand, he found out that what Meiji was eating was in fact a battery.</p><p>"Why were you eating that Meiji?!" Shiro asked with his eyes widened in alarm. Meiji however was trying to get the battery back from Yuki as she held her hand that was holding the battery up over her head to try to prevent the smaller girl from taking it.</p><p>"Gimme it back!" Meiji asked as she tried to reach for the battery.</p><p>"No it's way to dangerous to be putting these in your mouth." Yuki scolded to which Meiji pouted in response and tried to give her the 'puppy dog eyes' treatment. "I said no."</p><p>At this Meiji sighed and gave up. "Okay..."</p><p>"You'll stop eating batteries?" Yuki asked her like she was talking to a young child.</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Good." Yuki said, seemingly satisfied.</p><p>"So Meiji. You're the Ultimate Matchmaker right?" Shiro asked, trying to steer the conversation from talking about Batteries.</p><p>"How did you know I was the Ultimate Matchmaker?" Meiji asked as she tiled her head in confusion.</p><p>"H-huh? Y-you told me, don't you remember?" Shiro told her, trying to hide his confusion but doing a bad job at it.</p><p>At that, Meiji looked up in thought and started to hum to her self. "Hummmm, hummmmm. Do you wanna build a snow man. Do you wanna come out and play? "</p><p>Yuki and Shiro sweat dropped as they listened to Meiji sing to herself. Shiro then leaned over the smaller girl to whisper to Yuki. "What's her deal?"</p><p>Yuki responded shrugging. "Honestly I don't know, maybe she's had a bad upbringing, that's all I can think of."</p><p>"Maybe, but to me, it seems like she's a total lightweight and accidently drank some wine or something." Shiro thought out load.</p><p>"No, I don't like alcohol..." Mejij stated, having stopped singing to herself. "I just have a low attention span or something like that. Always been that way."</p><p>"Oh okay."</p><p>"But why are you two leaning over my lap?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh, no reason, he just wanted to tell me something." Yuki explained hastily.</p><p>Meiji hummed in response and then turned to Shiro and stared at him.</p><p>"W-what?" Shiro stammered with a blush on his face as Meiji started moving her face closer and closer to his own, placing one hand on his thigh in the process.</p><p>"Wha!?" Yuki exclaimed in shock but was ignored by the Ultimate Matchmaker.</p><p>Speaking of the greenette, once she was close enough so that Shiro could feel her breath on his lips, he closed his eyes only to feel a hand through his hair. Shiro quickly opened his eyes in surprise and was greeted by the sight of her generous breasts near his face. "AH!? WHA!?"</p><p>"Wow, you hair is really soft, what shampoo are you using?" She asked.</p><p>"Uhh, I-I uh..." He stammered in embarrassment. Yuki on the other hand wasn't much help as she just watched with a massive blush on her face. 'DO SOMETHING YUKI DAMMIT!' He thought to himself. Still she didn't do anything. 'Thanks for nothing traitor...'</p><p>"Wow, you're so hard." Meiji muttered to herself.</p><p>"Eh"</p><p>... HAS CHRASHED...</p><p>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" Shiro exclaimed and fell back onto the floor with swirly eyes. Meiji looked at him in confusion and tilted her head and put her hand on her lap.</p><p>"Your antennae thing. It's harder than expected." Meiji stated without a clue on what she had insinuated previously.</p><p>"THEN JUST SAY THAT FIRST, DON'T SAY THINGS THAT CAN CONFUSE PEOPLE!" Shiro exclaimed, standing back up quickly.</p><p>"I didn't mean any harm..." Meiji muttered and looked to her lap.</p><p>Shiro let out a sigh and apologised. "No, I shouldn't had yelled, I'm sorry."</p><p>Meiji looked back up at him and stared for a few seconds and smiled. "You don't need to apologise to me, Shiro. It's fine."</p><p>"Okay then, well, Yuki and I need to meet the others now." Shiro stated and Yuki then stood up from where she stood.</p><p>"But Yuki has already met everyone..." The matchmaker stated as a mutter of fact.</p><p>"Yeah but I'm introducing him to the others." She explained to the girl.</p><p>Hearing this, Meiji gasped and grasped Shiro's hands. "But I really wanna talk to him more!" She whined.</p><p>"U-Um..." He stammered before calming down. "Don't worry Meiji, we'll have time to talk later on okay?"</p><p>Meiji looked at him for a few seconds before letting go and relenting. "Okay... Um, Yuki, I think Aria and Koushin are Upstairs and June is down stairs..." She said.</p><p>Yuki looked surprised for a second. "Oh okay Meiji, thank you, that's very useful." She said with a smile and petted her head to which the smaller girl smiled. "Shall we go to the basement first?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure thing."</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>To be continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prologue-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note:</p><p>Merry Christmas! Sorry this was so late, But with the holiday's work has been a nightmare to get through working 12 hour shifts will do that to you though. But anyway, hopefully after the new year, I should be back on schedule on trying to get these chapters out fairy regularly. But anyway, this chapter will round off the introductions at least and there will be one more chapter left of the prologue after this, so look forward to that! So anyway, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Prologue: Ultimate Arrival Part 5</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Location: MonoHotel: Basement- Centre Island</p><p>When Yuki and Shiro entered the basement, the latter noticed that there were two doors on either side of the hallway. Again, Shiro looked at the signs above the doors and read them out loud. "So the door on the left is a bar. Do they actually have more Alcohol here?" Shiro asked Yuki.</p><p>"Yeah, I checked that room out already. It's more like a cocktail bar. They have alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks in there. Coke, Panta, lemonade e.t.c." She replied as she rubbed her temples. "Honestly, it's like whoever dumped us here wants us to get drunk. We're underaged for crying out loud."</p><p>Shiro looked at her in thought and then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "That's true, but in the UK, the legal drinking age is 18, so some of us, including Moi, are of age. Hell in Germany it's 16 so..." He reasoned.</p><p>Yuki looked at his with a deadpanned look on her face. "We're not in the UK or Germany Shiro..."</p><p>"... You don't know that." Shiro stated simply.</p><p>"Does this look like London or Glasgow or Berlin or whatever?!" Yuki exclaimed.</p><p>"Well no, but you can't prove that it's not." Shiro argued. "Plus, teachers aren't here. Nobody can really stop us."</p><p>Yuki looked at his in shock and then facepalmed. "You're just as bad as a delinquent."</p><p>Shiro laughed. "No no, not at all. I'm honestly joking. Mostly, A-anyway-"</p><p>"Wait a sec." Yuki said abruptly, interrupting him. "How do you know about drinking ages and other random trivia about the world but not anything else?" She asked.</p><p>Shiro looked at her for a few moments before he shrugged his shoulders. "I actually have no idea." He answered honestly. He then pointed at the other door that was on the right. "That says 'Home thea-' WE HAVE A HOME THEATER?!" He shouted in surprise and awe.</p><p>Yuki looked at him for a second before closing her eyes and nodded in confirmation. "Yeah we do, but I wasn't ever a movie person so this room doesn't mean that much to me." She explained before looking at him again and squinting her eyes again. "But you seem to have a fascination with it. perhaps hit has something to do with your talent? Or maybe you were a bit movie buff before all this?" She theorised, thinking out load to herself while she still continued staring at him.</p><p>Shiro who was being started at started to feel uncomfortable. "U-um."</p><p>STARE*</p><p>He then half turned away, covered his chest while side eyeing her. "Stop staring at me Yuki, I might get pregnant~"</p><p>Yuki almost immediately snapped out it as her face went beet red. "EH?! WHA?! SHIRO!" She stammered/yelled at him as he started chuckling to himself.</p><p>"I'm kidding Yuki." he laughed to which Yuki growled in response. With a huff, she made her way to the Home theatre and opened the door.</p><p>"Given my limited knowledge of June, I can't exactly say that she will definitely be here, but she's more likely to be here rather than the bar." She said to Shiro who followed behind her.</p><p>Behind the door was a small sound proof room with large shelves on either side of the room with DVD and Blu-Ray cases stocked on them. They seemed to be containing countless movie's, TV show box sets, Anime, western cartoons, Adult movie's... Hentai- oh no!</p><p>As Shiro looked at the... Smut on the wall with a blush and a rather disturbed look on his face, Yuki also looked at it with an equally disdainful look. "...Yeah, I'm not touching that..." She stated with a low voice. Shiro nodded silently and looked away.</p><p>On the other end of the room were two small staircases. One that went a meter up to a projector and a Blu-ray player, both seemed to be in operation, indicating that someone was in fact in the room. In front of the projector was a small window that led to the home theatre itself. Yuki walked down to the second staircase followed by Shiro. This staircase also was a meter tall but went down by a meter instead into a small hallway that led to a soundproof door, and when Yuki opened the door, they were greeted by an anime playing on the screen. Shiro wasn't sure which on but I seemed like Medieval themed people fighting in modern day. 'Great animation.' he noted in his head.</p><p>But looking down the Isle's, he saw a girl in the front row, she was eating popcorn from what he could tell and seemed to be really into the show she was watching. Yuki walked on ahead tot he girl and once close enough, tapped her shoulder.</p><p>"June."</p><p>"EEEEEKKK!" The girl screeched, jumping at the sudden contact. She quickly faced Yuki with an annoyed and half frightened expression on her face. "Yuki! Don't scare me like that!"</p><p>Yuki responded to her tone and facial features with a monotone expression, with the exception on a raised eyebrow. She then sighed and gestured to Shiro. "We found another person here."</p><p>The girl who was named June looked over to Shiro before looking to the screen and paused the show she was watching and turned on the lights with a remote. She then faced him allowing him to get a good look at her appearance. June's an African-American girl with has black hair and brown eyes. She has a slim waist and has a slightly fit figure. Strongly, she's wearing a pink princess gown dress with red shoes and pink gloves. Her jewellery is a heart necklace and has Princess Piggles earrings and wore a gold princess crown, possibly as a form of cosplay. Probably the only normal clothing/accessory she has is the green glasses she's wearing.</p><p>As he took in her appearance she introduced herself. "U-um hi, I'm June Valentine Sugar, the Ultimate Fanfic creator. But;" She said but then puffed her chest out proudly, trying to hide her nervousness. "I'm also known as the Ultimate gamer!"</p><p>"Self proclaimed Ultimate Gamer." Yuki corrected. "You can't have two ultimate titles June."</p><p>
  <strong>Name: June Valentine Sugar</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Female</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 18</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Fanfic Creator (Also Self proclaimed Ultimate Gamer)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: July 27</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: A</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 81kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chest size: 84cm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Fanfiction, fanart, Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess, video games, Fate-Zero, drawing, gardening, Princess Piggles, writing, dogs, reality TV shows, money, pizza, sweets, cheeseburgers, fast food, internet, being LGBTQ supporter, friendly people</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: spicy foods, spiders, being injured, rape, insulted/teased, snakes, homophobic people, pineapple pizza, Chinese food</strong>
</p><p>June side eyed Yuki and muttered. "Yeah, well that's only on paper..."</p><p>"Well the paper is what matters in regards to your talent June, doesn't matter if you're great at video games. You're talent is to do with Fanfiction." Yuki sighed audibly.</p><p>"The talent forms don't matter!" The fanfic creator argued.</p><p>"Yes they do." Yuki stated firmly.</p><p>June's face started to go red with anger as she started to throw a tantrum and she started to stomp her feet on the floor. "NO. IT. DOESN'T!"</p><p>"Hey, hey, there's no need argue like this! Honestly, you're both acting like children!" Shiro scolded after he decided to intervene before a fight could continue. "Honestly, Yuki, if she wants to be known as both talents, that's up to her." He said as she faced Yuki who in turn looked off to the side to give off the impression she wasn't listening.</p><p>Shiro let out a sigh and looked towards June. "Anyway, I'm Shiro, it's nice to meet you." He said as he held his hand out to shake.</p><p>June, who now had calmed down, looked at him nervously and shook his hand quickly and let go. But almost as soon as she did, her eyes widened a bit, "Shiro? As in Shiro Emiya?!" she asked as she moved closer with sparkles shining in her eyes.</p><p>"Eh"</p><p>June stepped back and explained as she held her index finger up like how a stereotypical teacher would do while explaining something to their students. "Shirou Emiya is the protagonist is Fate Stay Night, one of my favourite Anime and visual novels ever! And to top it all off, not that it has anything to do with Shirou Emiya, but you're a Bishōnen boy! That reminds me of so many pretty anime boys!"</p><p>"O-oh, I see, Thank you...?" Shiro nervously muttered and thanked her, timidly looking at the floor.</p><p>"Ah! Judging by your expression, you've never seen the Fate anime series have you?!" She asked loudly.</p><p>'She's definitely come out of her shell, and only because I share my name with an anime character?' The white haired male thought to himself. "No I haven't, besides, you see I've lost all my memories. So I wouldn't know even if I had." He explained</p><p>June seemed to calm down from her 'Weebing' for a moment. "Oh..." she muttered but then a second later, the sparkles in her eyes returned. "YOU'RE LIKE AN ANIME PROTAGONIST! Oh my god! This is amazing! I'd never thought I'd see an actual amnesiac in person!" She gushed.</p><p>Shiro and Yuki deadpanned at that comment. 'Well aren't you sensitive...' They both thought at the same time.</p><p>"Well, anyway, we're gonna go meet the others. Bye." Yuki said as she grabbed Shiro's hand, causing him to blush and started to run out of the theatre leaving June as she gushed to her self, not even acknowledging their absence.</p><p>...</p><p>As they went up the stairs to the ground floor, they made their way to the second floor passing Meiji on the way. Yuki could have sworn that she saw the greenette quickly swipe something out of her mouth and held it behind her back as soon as her eyes rested on her. Ignoring that they went up stairs.</p><p>...</p><p>Location: MonoHotel: 2nd floor- Centre Island</p><p>When they made it to the second floor, what greeted them... wasn't much really, just a long hallway that had a surprisingly small number of doors and a staircase on the other side of the hallway that were blocked with shutters. But just like the other floors that they've checked, each door had a sign above said door, indicating what room they lead to. From what they could see, there were three doors, the one closest to them lead to the Main hall, the next was a work out gym and the door that was furthest away lead to the nurses office. The duo checked the Main hall first. The hall was like a school gym, though the room looked like it hadn't been cleaned in forever as there were footballs, basketballs and baseball bats lying everywhere. But unfortunately nobody was in the room 'So whoever lived here before us were slobs huh...' He thought.</p><p>Moving on, the next room was the work out gym. Again, while nobody was in there, They looked around the room, It was roughly classroom sized. There were a lot of exercising equipment, dumbbells, treadmills. Basically all the necessary things you would need in a gym. "I'd imagine that Shinji and Bernard would get a kick out of being in here." Shiro noted.</p><p>Yuki nodded in response and chuckled. "Yeah, I bet those two would get a long." She pause and looked up and putting her finger to her mouth in thought. "I wonder if they've even met yet?"</p><p>Shiro shrugged and stated that he was going to move on to the next room. As they walked out of the room to the next they heard the door to the nurses office close and from the sound of it, it was shut in a hurry. Shiro looked at Yuki in concern but the hacker just looked at the door with a neutral expression and started to walk towards the door. "Well it looks like we found someone."</p><p>"Um, yeah..." The white haired boy muttered nervously, as he followed close behind. As Yuki opened the door what greeted them was a normal looking nurses office, beds with curtains surrounding them, cabinets full of drugs and medicine and draws full of medical equipment. But that wasn't what interested Shiro, what did was that they finally found someone.</p><p>"Oh okay, it was only you Arya..." Yuki said with a relived smile.</p><p>"Hm?" the girl hummed. She then turned around. It was a girl, she has a slim build and was the average height for a girl her age. she has long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The most abnormal thing about her though was that she has a lilac right eye and a milky white left eye and also an Electrical scar pattern originating from her left shoulder travelling down her left arm, up her neck, on her face reaching her left eye, ending at her waist, covering most of the left side of her chest She is wearing Aviator goggles on her head, black long sleeve fingerless t-shirt, brown aviators jacket, black jeans, black military combat boots. "Ah! Yuki, hey!" She waved.</p><p>Yuki smiled and gestured to Shiro. "This is Shiro, I'm introducing him to everyone since he apparently woke up later than the rest of us."</p><p>"Hey." Shiro said with a smile and a wave.</p><p>Arya giggled. "The vast sky's perfect for a nice ride, don't you think. I'm Arya Rosemary, the Ultimate Pilot." She said, introducing herself with a smile.</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Arya Rosemary</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Female</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 18</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Ultimate Pilot</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: May 26th</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: AB</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 50kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chest size: 88cm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Storms, fun</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Being underground, needles</strong>
</p><p>"Ultimate Pilot huh." Shiro thought to himself. "WAIT, YOU CAN FLY US OUTTA HERE!"</p><p>While Arya laughed at his excitement, Yuki covered her ears due to being so load and also being right next to him. "Jeez dude, calm down."</p><p>"Oh sorry."</p><p>As Arya finished laughing, she replied to his question with a smile. "Nope!"</p><p>"Eh."</p><p>"Well, we don't have a plane here, there's not one on the island anywhere and last I checked, I don't have wings." The pilot joked.</p><p>Shiro looked towards the ground with a depressed sigh. "There really isn't even a place, not even a one seated plane so you could get help?"</p><p>"Nada." Arya shook her head.</p><p>"Aghhhh." He let out an exaggerated groan in frustration.</p><p>"Sorry Snowball." Arya apologised with a shrug and disappointed smile.</p><p>"No, no, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." Shiro stated. "Ah, no offense."</p><p>"None taken."</p><p>"Anyway, Arya. You were talking about the sky just a minuet ago right? What was that about?" Shiro asked.</p><p>The brunette's eyes perked up at his question and looked out of the window with a fond look on her face. "Ah, I was just talking about how great the sky looks, if there was a plane here, I'd just love to soar through the sky! Flying is basically my first love."</p><p>"Oh really?" Shiro asked, interested in her answer.</p><p>"Yeah, she was flying since she became a teenager." Yuki explained for the girl. She then whispered into his ear, giggling as she did so. "Crazy thing is, she actually snuck into a airfield and stole a plane and started flying around in it."</p><p>"Wait!" Shiro shouted and looked at the pilot in front of him who in turn was grinning from ear to ear. "That's way illegal! How in the hell weren't you arrested for that?!"</p><p>"Oh that, well I guess I should explain why I did it in the first place. Mum and Dad wouldn't let me fly, not just because I was too young but they said they didn't want me flying full stop, which means for the rest of my life, Ah this was just before the tragedy by the way. I wasn't going to take that sitting down so eventually I snuck out to the nearby airfield and took one of the planes out for a spin and flew about for around ten minutes. When I came back down, I was totally ready for a beating from my parents and the police. But while my parents and air field staff were there no police at all, nobody called em'. In fact the pilots there were so impressed with my sick skills that they offered to give me lessons on how to fly." She explained. "Then I got my licence soon later."</p><p>"Jeez, I wouldn't've known you'd be such a risk taker." Shiro muttered. Yuki laughed at his reaction to the story.</p><p>"That was basically my reaction." She said.</p><p>"Yeah yeah." Arya sighed. "But they, what's life with out risks eh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Shiro nodded. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from behind him. As he turned around he saw someone peaking their eyes through the curtains, looking at him and the girls. As soon as he looked at him and made eye contact, the curtains closed again. 'Creepy... Just how long were they sitting on the bed looking at us.' Shiro thought as he walked towards the mysterious person, gaining the attention of the two girls.</p><p>"What's wrong Shiro?" Yuki asked with a rained eyebrow.</p><p>"There's someone HERE!" Shiro shouted as he opened the curtains surrounding the nearest bed.</p><p>"WAHHHH! M-m-m-m-MONSTER!" The person screamed in fright. To his surprise it was a boy behind the curtains, probably around Yuki's age. The boy is a bit scrawny looking with little muscle or fat mass on his body. His face is somewhat freckled towards the nose area, and some scratch marks can be seen around his face, though they are faded. His skin tone is practically white in colour, given how pale he is currently. He has dark black hair, which is left uncombed and as such is quite messy. Lastly his eyes are a cloudy grey in colour. He's also wearing a black hoodie sweatshirt for his top, though he usually keeps the hood part off of his head, and dark blue jeans which have a few completely naturally made rips in them. His shoes are dark brown in colour.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot he was there." Arya said with nonchalantly.</p><p>"When did you get there Koushin" Yuki asked as she tilted her head.</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Koushin Minato</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gender: Male</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 16</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Talent: Horror Novelist</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: October 31st</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood type: O</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Height: 5'7</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Weight: 59kg</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Likes: Night-Lights, Paper, and books</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dislikes: Modern Technology, Hospitals, and the darkness</strong>
</p><p>"Ultimate Horror Novelist huh?" Shiro thought out loud and looked at the boy.</p><p>The newly introduced Koushin merely shivered in response, simply quaking while being stared at by the three. But then Arya spoke up. "Ah yeah, he was in here when I came in here to look out of the window." She explained. "But that doesn't explain why he's just been here."</p><p>"Yeah, by his profile here, it says that he hates Hospitals. I mean, this is basically a mini hospital wing so." Shiro questioned.</p><p>"Hey Koushin?" Yuki asked. The boy in question locked eyes with her. "Why were you just staring at us? You could have just joined our conversation, were not going to hurt you." She said with a smile.</p><p>"They-they, aren't monsters then?" He asked hopefully.</p><p>"No~ Arya may be a bit excitable but Shiro here couldn't harm a fly!" She explained with an amused smile. She then took Shiro's arm and showed it to him. "See, basically has like, no muscles, he can't physically hurt anything or anyone!"</p><p>"Hey!" Shiro barked. "You don't know that!"</p><p>"Oh yeah~" Yuki teased. Shiro merely huffed and looked to the side with a pout. Yuki looked over to Koushin who seemed to have calmed down now and was staring at them curiously. "So do you think you can tell me why you were here Koushin?"</p><p>Shiro noticed something in his hands, it seemed to be a small capsule of pills.</p><p>"Is that what you were after?" He asked.</p><p>Koushin's eyes widened and looked down at the pills in his hands and then back up at the group of three in front of him. "Y-yeah, I d-didn't have my medication o-on me so i went to g-go find some."</p><p>"Oh that makes sense." Arya said. "When I came in here, Koushin was already in the room. Haha, as soon as I opened the door, he booked it towards the bed and closed the curtains, screaming as he did so. I didn't pay it any mind so I just walked over to the window and just assumed he would have just wondered off. I think he was about to but then he went straight back to the bed again, I assume that was because of you two." She explained.</p><p>"Ohhh." Yuki and Shiro hummed.</p><p>"But either way, Koushin is it? I'm no monster, you don't need to be afraid of me okay?" Shiro said as he held out his hand for the younger boy. The Horror Novelist. The boy in question looked at him nervously but decided to take his hand and moved off the bed but then-</p><p>
  <em>Ding dong dong ding!</em>
</p><p>"AHHHHH!" Koushin screamed and jumped back on the bed and hid underneath the covers.</p><p>While Shiro sighed at Koushins reaction, Yuki and Arya looked around after hearing that noise., Suddenly a monitor sprung up from the tiles on the floor. Then the screen lit up and what showed confused them all. It was a silhouette that was covered in static, though Shiro could barely make out that it somewhat resembled a bear in appearance.</p><p><em>"Uhhhh hello? Hello? Testing, testing one two. This is a test for the island broadcasting system."</em> The voice said. Though somewhat distorted in static, the group could recognise the voice. From something sinister. <em>"Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay excellent! Alright everyone, Make your way to the Main hall on the second floor of the Hotel, dont be late Upupupu..."</em></p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prologue-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: So this took a little longer than I'd hoped but I finally got it done, the final prologue chapter! Yay!</p><p>Sorry for the delay, but life got in the way as it always does. But it's here now, that's all that matters right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Prologue: Ultimate Arrival Part 6</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>...</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Location: MonoHotel: 2nd floor- Nurses room- Centre Island</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Ding dong dong ding!</em>
</p><p>"AHHHHH!" Koushin screamed and jumped back on the bed and hid underneath the covers.</p><p>While Shiro sighed at Koushins reaction, Yuki and Arya looked around after hearing that noise. Suddenly a monitor sprung up from the tiles on the floor. Then the screen lit up and what showed confused them all. It was a silhouette that was covered in static, though Shiro could barely make out that it somewhat resembled a bear in appearance.</p><p><em>"Uhhhh hello? Hello? Testing, testing one two. This is a test for the island broadcasting system."</em> The voice said. Though somewhat distorted in static, the group could recognise the voice. From something sinister. <em>"Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay excellent! Alright everyone, Make your way to the Main hall on the second floor of the Hotel, dont be late Upupupu..."</em></p><p>While silent for a few seconds they all stared at the screen until it then descended back into the floor with the tiles covering up the hole it left, Shiro then heard the shaky voice of Yuki behind him. "T-there's no way... It couldn't be..."</p><p>'Huh' Shiro thought as he looked at Yuki. 'Wait, she looks, scared... No wait. All of them do. Just who was that? Something about his voice is unsettling but this is strange.'</p><p>"So you think so too right? That was definetly 'his' voice, right?" Arya asked Yuki with a deadly serious tone that Shiro wouldn't have thought possible for the seemingly carefree pilot.</p><p>"Well either way, we should make our way over there right?" Shiro suggested as the two girls looked to him and Koushin peeked from under the covers of the bed. "Judging from your expressions, you have an idea about who that voice belonged to. If you're this unnerved by hearing them, then im guessing that they are dangerous. So then I say we go over to the main hall like they said, otherwise we don't know what they might do to us." He reasoned.</p><p>The three looked at him for a few seconds before looking amongst themselves as if they were debating his reasoning. Eventually Arya and Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I agree with you Shiro. We don't know for certain. Besides it's impossible for him to be back." Arya said and Yuki simply nodded, silently agreeing with the older girl.</p><p>"S-s-seriously? You're going?" Koushin asked, shaking like a leaf.</p><p>Shiro looked over to the younger teen. "Yes, we are. If you don't want to come, I wont force you. But-"</p><p>"But I will." Yuki said boldly, interrupting him.</p><p>"H-hey-"</p><p>"Koushin, you do realise who this may be right? If you disobey him, you could be killed for it, you realise that right?"</p><p>""Killed?!"" Shiro and Koushin exclaimed in shock and un-rivalling fear respectfully.</p><p>"Laying on him a little hard don't ya think?" Arya asked with her brows furrowed.</p><p>"I'm simply laying down the facts. I don't want him to get hurt so I need to be firm with him." The hacker stated.</p><p>"Ookay, I-I'll go." Koushin said shakily as he made his way out of the bed.</p><p>"Good." Yuki said simply. She then turned to the others. "Lets go."</p><p>...</p><p>Location: MonoHotel: 2nd floor- Main hall- Centre Island</p><p>...</p><p>Despite frequent lapses of fear on Koushin's side, the group of four teens eventually made it to the main hall. By the time Shiro, Yuki, Arya and Koushin made it to their destination, Meiji, June, Bernard, Shinji and Lucy had made it to the hall. Lucy and Shinji were talking amongst themselves, whether it was about the current situation or not, Shiro didn't really care, though he could see Bernard standing against the left wall, seemingly keeping an eye out on the others currently in the room. Next to him was Meiji who was sitting on the floor and nibbling on something that Shiro could only assume was another battery but otherwise was just minding her own business. June however was nervously standing in the middle of the room, not really sure on what to do. But when Arya had opened the door, The fanfic creator looked at the door and breathed a sigh of relief, seeing who had opened the door. She then walked over to the group.</p><p>"So you heard it too?" She asked nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, we did." Arya confirmed.</p><p>"B-but I-it couldn't actually be him right?" Koushin asked as he gripped onto Arya's jacket.</p><p>"It sure as hell sounded like him." They heard Bernard say from across the room.</p><p>"But the Remnants of Despair are gone right?" Meiji asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought at least." Yuki sighed, but when she laid her blue eyes on Meiji, she noticed that she was chewing on another battery. "Meiji! What did I say about that!?" She exclaimed.</p><p>Meiji's eyes widened in and stared at Yuki like she was a dear caught in headlights. As Yuki stormed over, The greenette, removed the object in her mouth and placed in between her breasts. "Yuki, what can I do for you?" She asked, tilting her head, feigning ignorance.</p><p>Yuki held her hand out. "Give."</p><p>Meiji tilted her head the other way. "Hm, give you what?"</p><p>"The battery, give it." The Hacker demanded.</p><p>"... What's a battery?" Meiji asked innocently as she put a finger up to her chin and gave her the puppy eyes.</p><p>"Don't give me that. I saw you put it between your breasts, give it to me." Yuki demanded. 'Those puppy dog eyes won't work on me!' She thought to her self with confidence.</p><p>"I don't have it." she claimed.</p><p>"Don't think I won't reach in there and take it." Yuki said seriously, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>"... No you won't" Meiji said quickly.</p><p>"Girls, calm down..." Bernard sighed.</p><p>From across the room, Arya and Shiro were laughing at the two girl's antics and then again when Bernard tried to break up the quarrel.</p><p>"Wow, she's like a mum." Arya said with a laugh.</p><p>Shiro agreed and added. "Bernard is like a dad too."</p><p>After that, Shinji and Lucy walked up to Shiro and co. "HEY SHIRO! HOW ARE YOU MY FRIEND!" He shouted causing the shorter teen to stumble back in surprise with how loud he was being.</p><p>"Shinji, that's too loud." Lucy scolded the watchmaker.</p><p>"Jeez, Shinji, can you *not* do that!" Shiro complained and he held his palms against his ears. "I swear I'm going to go deaf one of these days If were stuck here..." He then muttered to himself.</p><p>"AH, SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Shinji apologised and bowed before him with a smile on his face.</p><p>'I doubt that.' Everyone thought collectively.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened again and everyone turned their heads to see Tomomi, Kikyo, Sarah, Atlas, Kazen and Steven enter the room. Tomomi walked in with an indifferent expression on his face and crossing his arms. Kikyo was walking in but not without difficulty since Sarah was basically still clinging to her, having had obviously caught up with her, much to her own displeasure. Sarah's expression on the other hand wasn't of awe of how 'Adorable Kikyo was', but of fear. Atlas was walking in with a grim expression on her face and with a far away stare.</p><p>"Hey! Shiro my man!" Steven exclaimed as he ran up to said teen with Kazen and Atlas in tow.</p><p>"Hey you guys." He greeted them as he walked over to them.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry about just leaving you like that. But business calls you know? I just had to get Kazen on board to make a movie with me. But we kind of went overboard and ran off, leaving you." Steven apologised as he looked over to Kazen who was with Kikyo, Sarah as they joined in on Yuki's fierce battle with Meiji.</p><p>"Oh It's fine! Really, besides, Yuki showed me around introduced me to everyone so~" Shiro said, accepting his apology with a wave.</p><p>"Well what do you think of everyone, Roro." Atlas asked as she let out a smile, seemingly having snapped out of her funk.</p><p>"Most of them were nice. Ethan was a piece of shit and Tomomi was a little off but other than that we have quite the colourful cast here." He chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, that we do!" She laughed and held him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.</p><p>"H-hey!" He complained as he tried to swipe at her hand. But then as he tried it, the door opened again. The others looked at who joined them and in fact it was only one who hadn't up until this point. Ethan.</p><p>As he walked in, he looked around and saw the others faces looking at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He spat, closing his eyes and walking to the centre of the room just before the stage.</p><p>"Jeez, It's like acting like that that make him think he's cool..." Atlas scoffed, letting go of Shiro to his delight.</p><p>"Shit head." Shiro spat.</p><p>"I think we've been waiting long enough. So why don't we get this over and done with?" Ethan claimed loudly, as if he was talking to someone who was not here.</p><p>"No we were waiting for ages, dumbass." Kikyo muttered quietly.</p><p>"Who's he talking to?" Sarah asked herself, letting go of Kikyo who quickly sidestepped away now that she's not within her clutches.</p><p>"Do you think he's talking to someone he knows?" June asked Arya who shrugged.</p><p>CLICK!*</p><p>All of a sudden, the lights in the room shut off and panic rose from the students. Many started to scream and stumble about until the lights switched back on, shining towards the stage.</p><p>Then *It* Appeared.</p><p>From a panel on the floor, A black and white bear leapt out, did a few flips and landed on his feet with a T-pose.</p><p>'Monokuma? What's this? A high-tech build a bear reject?' Shiro thought to himself.</p><p>"Now I know what you're all thinking and NO I'm not a high tech build a bear reject. I am the god within the walls of Monotropolis! And the headmaster, of the new hope's peak academy! The one, the only Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!" The newly introduced Monokuma cheered as he addressed the students.</p><p>It was quiet for a few seconds but then... Chaos.</p><p>"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" June screamed as she fell onto her knees in absolute horror at the sight of the bear before them all.</p><p>"T-this can't be r-right? Surely this is just a seriously fucked up prank by someone right?" Kazen asked, looking around with a nervous smile. "G-guys? Come on?"</p><p>"Um, I don't know if this is a shitty joke or not, but i'm not a part of it!" Sarah exclaimed in fear.</p><p>"Me neither!" Steven exclaimed, looking around the room.</p><p>"DITTO!" Shinji shouted at the top of his lungs.</p><p>'Everyone's freaking out, okay, this can't be good. Just what did this bear do to cause all of this unrest?' Shiro thought to himself, putting his index finger and thumb to his chin.</p><p>"Everyone, shut the hell up!" Ethan exclaimed causing everyone to go silent. After he looked around, glaring at everyone, he turned his gaze to the bear before them all. "You are 'him' right? Monokuma?"</p><p>'Monokuma' then gleamed at him. "That it is bucko! It is indeed me, your supreme overlord, Monokuma!" He exclaimed. But before everyone could start screaming he continued. " Okay I'm just going to cut to the chase, you see, Ahem... I want to play a game..." Monokuma said in a jigsaw-like voice.</p><p>"Oh shit... He's not." Shinji whispered to himself, which Shiro noted was the first time he actually spoke in a quiet voice since they met.</p><p>"And to which game are you referring to?" Tomomi asked.</p><p>"Upupupu, i'm glad you asked, hacker girl! Well i'm just gonna ask this first. Do you kids want to see your family again?" He asked. After a pause, he continued. "You've all been transported here, with out any knowledge of how you got here. Without knowing how long you've been gone, and also for some of you, who we had to get through to get to you." He explained with a sly grin forming on the darker side on his face, one that was becoming more menacing the further he explained.</p><p>"W-well of course we do!" Yuki yelled.</p><p>Shiro looked over to the girl and noticed her face that was full of distress. 'Oh right, she told me of her family! Oh Yuki...' He thought with concern.</p><p>"We know where you're going with all of this! You've done it before!" Yuki growled with her eyes shadowed out, those closest to her noted that she was trembling as she spoke.</p><p>"Oh ho you would be the one to say that, of course since you have a lovely mother and father at home, oh and a big sister too if I remember correctly. I wonder how she's doing right now. She could be dead. Oops was that last part said out loud? My bad." Monokuma slyly said.</p><p>"D-dont mess with me..."</p><p>"Huh what was that? I cant hear you~"</p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH ME!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs with tears in her eyes. Startling everyone in the room, bar Monokuma.</p><p>"Yuki! Calm down!" Shiro exclaimed. To which she looked at him, showing her eyes full of tears but just as quickly then looked to the floor and wiping her eyes.</p><p>"But she is right, You shouldn't mess with us Monokuma. You do realise that we could rush you here and now, possibly rip you to shreds, you are a teddy bear after all." Shiro said in a calm voice.</p><p>A little bit away, just far enough away from earshot, Meiji walked over to Lucy ask whispered to her. "Doesn't he know the rules? We can't hurt him." She asked the red head.</p><p>"He has amnesia, he doesnt remember the past killing games or Monokuma." the red head whispered back to the matchmaker. She then turned to the bear again and spoke up, breaking up the argument Monokuma and Shiro were having. "Anyway. What game were you talking about earlier before you went and had a tangent Monokuma." She said.</p><p>"Oh I'm glad you asked that sweetheart. Well you probably already guessed that this was going to be the case, but all of you guys will spend the rest of you lives behind these walls!" Monokuma yelled.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Koushin screamed as he cried into Arya arm.</p><p>"We all have to spend the rest of our lives behind the walls... N-no way... this has to be a joke... right?" Shiro stuttered with nervousness.</p><p>"I fuckin' knew this would be the case." Tomomi seethed.</p><p>"Heh, so that's how it is..." Ethan muttered to himself while chuckling a bit.</p><p>"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Shinji screamed at the forger.</p><p>"Oh Jeez, let me Finish before you start screaming your heads off... Ahem. There is actually a way out of here." Monokuma groaned.</p><p>"We know what that is already!" Kazen shouted while pointing at Monokuma.</p><p>"Eh?!" He yelped. "You do?!"</p><p>"Per the rules, anyone who kills another participant becomes the blackened and they get to leave if they get away with it. Once a murder happens, we then investigate and if we find the killer, they get punished. But on the other hand, the same will happen to everyone else if we vote wrong, then in that case the killer gets to leave. I think that sums up the gist of it, right?" Ethan summarised.</p><p>The others looked between him and Monokuma while Shiro was looking straight at Ethan. 'He seems to know a lot about this. I would be suspicious. But-' He then looked at everyone in the room. 'Everyone here but me seems to know about Monokuma. Plus, nobody is pointing out how he knows a lot about this 'Arrangement' so i'm not going to question it. When it comes down to it, i'm the only one who's left in the dark about this situation. I'll just ask about this after this meeting is over with...'</p><p>Shiro then looked back to Monokuma who was trembling on the stage and looking at the floor. At first glance, it looked like Ethan had thrown him for a loop and was freaking out, but quickly enough, he was able to tell that that wasn't true at all. It was anger. "Upupupupupu. To think you'd steal my thunder like that. You have nerve, I'll give you that... Moving on, you're correct. The only way you're getting out of here is good old fashion murder! Yes! Who ever kills another student and gets away with it, gets to leave no-strings-attached! Of course you can kill however you want! Drowning, stabbing, bludgeoning, poisoning, beating, suffocating! However you fancy." he shouted.</p><p>"It's really like those other games..." Steven whispered in disbelief.</p><p>"K-kill another student? N-no no way. I cant kill anyone." Koushin stuttered.</p><p>"Oh yes, and I mean that too. Cause ya see I'm a bear of my word. Oh yeah this also means that unless you kill someone you'll never see you family or friends again!" Monokuma cheered.</p><p>Most of the students stiffened up.</p><p>Shiro, fed up with the stuffed bear, marched right up to him, Pushed Ethan aside and picked him up by the neck. "S-SHUT THE HELL UP! You keep this shit up any further and you will be victim number one!" He shouted. Yuki watched him in horror as he did this and screamed.</p><p>"SHIRO STOP!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Monokuma's red eye gleamed as he let out a growl. "AGH, no harm is to come to the headmaster at any circumstances!" he shouted a he waved his arms in the air, then after a few seconds, everyone heard a loud beeping noise...</p><p>'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP'</p><p>"Uh guys what's that noise?" Shiro asked as he looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound.</p><p>'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP'</p><p>"OH No. Shiro you need to throw him now!" Yuki shouted.</p><p>"Huh?" He looked over to Yuki.</p><p>'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP'</p><p>"Throw him now!" She screamed.</p><p>Shiro just then noticing what the noise could be looked to the bear in his hands. "It's a bomb?! OH SHIT!." He yelled and turned around and threw him to the un-populated area of the main hall near the back on the stage. As he reached the wall, Monokuma then exploded.</p><p>'KABOOM!'</p><p>There were a few screams and worried voices that were behind him.</p><p>"SHIRO!" Yuki screamed and went over to see if he was okay.</p><p>"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Shiro heard Shinji scream as he, Arya, Koushin, Meiji, Kazen, Bernard and Lucy ran over to him but he wasn't really listening. He just stared between the wall he threw Monokuma at and back to his hands.</p><p>"He really wasn't joking... I-I could have died there..." he muttered to himself.</p><p>"Shiro are you okay, your not hurt are you?" Yuki asked worryingly.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, Yeah I'm fine..." He muttered. "I didn't think a teddy bear would have exploded like that..."</p><p>"I am not a teddy bear, I am Monokuma!" Everyone heard before another Monokuma jumped up from the floorboards on the stage. "Tadaa!"</p><p>"You're still alive?!" Shiro exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>"Now, allow that to be a lesson to you young man. To all of you as well! Harm me, you die!" He warned as he extended his claws on his paw and his sinister grin grew. "Now then, since you're all so smart, you probably already know that the rules are written in your E-handbooks in your pockets or bags that your carrying- Oh Ethan's already looking through them..."</p><p>"Yeah..." He said simply as he ready through is handbook.</p><p>"Well since you all have that covered and I've explained everything about how It's going to be, I'll be in my little bear cave, see you later and have fun killing!" Monokuma cheered and popped back into the hole he jumped out from.</p><p>Lucy looked over to the forger and spoke up "So Ethan... Could you perhaps read it out to us?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Psh, fuck that. You have eyes, look for yourself." Ethan spat.</p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes and took out her E-handbook. "Okay, I'll do it." She said.</p><p>Lucy then read out the rules for everyone.</p><p>
  <em>#1: Students must live at Monotropolis for the remainder of their foreseeable future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#2: Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in a class trial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#3: If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#4: If the blackened is not exposed, all remaining students will be executed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they will graduate and re-enter the outside world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#6: The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#7: "Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. to 8 a.m. The dining hall and the main hall are off-limits at night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#8: Violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Hope peak academy and overlord of Monotropolis, is strictly prohibited.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#9: Monokuma will never directly commit a murder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#10: Your E-Handbooks are very important items. Please do not damage them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#11: The "Body Discovery Announcement" will play when three or more students discover a body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#12: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the districts at your discretion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#13: Further, there may be new additions to the school rules according to the convenience of the headmaster.</em>
</p><p>"And that's it." Lucy finished as she put her E-Handbook away.</p><p>"Hold on here." Shiro spoke up. "You said that one of the rules was that the murders, if there are any god forbid, would continue until only two remain? That seems a little excessive, right?"</p><p>"Knowing Monokuma, it's not that excessive. His only motive is to cause us despair. But this new rule you mentioned is new though, the previous ones never had this rule." Bernard said as he crossed his arms in thought.</p><p>"H-hey, You're right!" Koushin said with a gasp.</p><p>"I bet they just want this to carry on for as long as possible to cause us that despair. But excessiveness aside, the reason why I'd say he put that specific number instead of going all the way and saying only one may live, for example if the game continues normally with out everyone getting punished. Well you wouldn't be able to do a fair trial with only two people, they would only vote for each other, resulting in a draw, resulting in a stalemate." Tomomi explained.</p><p>"Huh, I see. That makes the most logical sense." Kikyo said.</p><p>"But still, that's too much death!" Shiro exclaimed angrily.</p><p>Ethan replied with a laugh. "But it does sound interesting though."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I always wondered what it would feel like in a killing game like this." He sneered at the others.</p><p>"HOW INSENSITIVE COULD YOU BE?! PEOPLE DIED IN THOSE GAMES YOU KNOW!" Shinji angrily scolded as he pointed at the forger.</p><p>"Tsh, Yeah, so what. I never knew them. Still dont. So why should I have sympathy for them? Huh?" Ethan scoffed.</p><p>"Ethan, that's enough." Bernard warned.</p><p>"Yeah, you're now in a killing game yourself! Your life is in danger too now." June spoke up after wiping away her tears.</p><p>"Huh? Yeah, but I can see the fun in it." He said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Ethan, You can't be serious!" Sarah gasped at what he said. "Don't tell me you actually condone all this?"</p><p>"Condone this? No, not at all. But in case you forgot already, I'm a criminal, I forge stuff. I'm a swindler and killing comes with the occupation. While I haven't actually killed anyone before, murder isn't really anything that I'm particularly against. It's like a game, Think of it like that." He said with a shrug and a smug smile.</p><p>"YOU ACTUALLY THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF GAME?!" Shinji shouted in fury.</p><p>"Yeah, I do actually." He responded simply. He then looked amongst everyone on the room. "Now, if I were to kill someone here, who would be my first victim?" He said out loud with a smirk.</p><p>Shinji's face contorted into a scowl and pulled his fist back and launched himself at the other teen. "YOU BASTARD!"</p><p>Seeing that Shinji was throwing a punch, Ethan pulled on the arm of whoever was closest to him, that being Shiro and moved him so that he would be in the way of the punch and held him in place. Shinji, realising too late ended up planting his fist right into Shiro's face.</p><p>'POW!'</p><p>"Gugh!" Shiro grunted out as he fell to the floor in a crumpled mess, groaning in pain once he fell. "Aghh."</p><p>"Shiro!" Yuki exclaimed in worry and ran to his side and kneeled besides him.</p><p>"SHIRO! I'M SO SORRY!" Shinji shouted as he bowed into the floor with tears running down his face.</p><p>Shiro got onto his knees with his hand covering his nose that was bleeding profusely, staring at the floor where his blood was dripping. "Ugh, u-um, I'm okay, Shinji. It wasn't your fault, it was an accident." He told the boy sobbing before him.</p><p>"Shiro...That was a strong punch. Did you twist you're neck? Are you sure you're okay?" Yuki asked in worry.</p><p>"Yuki, I'm fine. Really." He said to the girl besides him. She in turn let out a relieved sigh along with a smile. She then handed him an handkerchief from her pocket.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>"Oh, thanks." He took the handkerchief from her and placed it on his nose but quickly pulled his hand away. "I'll get it dirty, are you sure?" He asked.</p><p>Yuki let out a groan and place her hand on his bloodied on with the handkerchief and pushed it onto his nose. "Handkerchief are designed for cleaning up messes, it's fine." Shiro nodded in response and held it to his nose to stop the bleeding.</p><p>Meanwhile as this was happening, the other teens were tearing into Ethan.</p><p>"What the fuck was that Ethan!?" Kazen yelled as he held the forger by the collar.</p><p>"You're not helping Kazen." Bernard said softly to the Actor and placing his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"That was a pretty scummy thing to do dude." Arya said dryly to Ethan.</p><p>"Cowardly more like." Sarah added on as she stared down the boy that was in turn starting at Kazen since he was up by the collar.</p><p>"He's a cunt." Atlas spat out. "Just like Tomomi..." She then added on top.</p><p>"Fuck you too." The waiter muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Ooooo, You said a bad word." Meiji gasped at Tomomi who huffed was started to walk out of the room.</p><p>"Before I leave though. What you did Ethan, was defiantly uncalled for. I advise that you watch yourself." Tomomi said before leaving and closing the door behind him.</p><p>"What I did was self defence." Ethan said coolly.</p><p>Lucy then spoke up against him at said angrily. "Ethan, that is no excuse! You literally used him as a human shield! You do realise that even minor aggressions like this could be an incentive to murder someone."</p><p>"Oh for god sake, Shinji attacked me, go have a go at him. He's the one who's pissed off." He spat back and pushed Kazen off of him. "Speaking of which. Congratulations you meat head, you've just sighed your death warrant." He growled at Shinji and Shiro and walked off with a huff, the latter watching him as he left.</p><p>...</p><p>After a solid minute of silence, Meiji spoke up. "Well, I think the mood kind of died in here..."</p><p>"Thanks for that Meiji..." Kikyo dryly said as she side eyed the greenette.</p><p>"That's okay." She replied obliviously, causing Kikyo to facepalm.</p><p>Shiro then stood up to address everyone. "Well, after that drama, should we go to the dining hall? I bet we're all hungry."</p><p>"After all that?" June asked. "Sorry but I think I've lost my appetite, I'm going to my room." She said before walking off, out the door.</p><p>"Y-y-yeah, I'm going too." Koushin said before he followed after June. Soon after along with Kikyo and Sarah. With the latter probably just going after the former due to her infatuation with her.</p><p>"Anyone else want to leave?" Steven asked. When nobody opposed, they went off to the dining hall together.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>Surviving students: 16</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shiro: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bernard Hansen: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kazen Demachi: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Koushin Minato: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Steven Kazuki: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ethan Meadows: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tomomi Uneo: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shinji Akutagawa: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>June Valentine Sugar: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lucrèce Cantillon: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yuki Yoshida: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arya Rosemary: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kikyo Sato: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sarah Yamato: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Meiji Aiuchi: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Atlas Saito: Status-Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note:</p><p>Okay, so i'm making a new Danganronpa fic. The first in like three years or so. So this is one that I actually want to complete. If you didn't know, this would be my second SYOC Danganronpa fic I've made. Well third I guess but one of those was a continuation of the one I already did, this one will be completely separate. They are still up on called "The New Killing Game SYOC and The New Killing game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC" While the first one is complete the second isn't. And overall i'm not exactly pleased with how they turned out and I wanted to start over with a completely new story, new killing game, new characters the lot. What let me down was the word count, so I want tot make sure that this story is longer and has more character moments for you and I to enjoy.</p><p>But anyway, I've been thinking about this for a long time and I've finally decided to start it up. Now I want to make something VERY clear. The frequency of chapters I get done will be completely dependent on how many comments I get for each chapter I post. The lack of comments that I got on the second fic I posted pretty much died cause I only got like one comment on a chapter each time I posted and that was if I was lucky. Comments help me feel motivated to write and knowing that people are enjoying the things I write helps too! So PLEASE comment! I means a lot and for bonus Please comment on ideas that you have for the story. While I generally have an idea on what the ending and some twists and turns that will in the story, I obviously haven't thought about what ill do through out. So if you guys send suggestions about things during the Daily life segments, I may include them in the story at some point for fun character moments.</p><p>Now, since this is a SYOC I request that you send some characters in. This WON'T be first come first served. So take your time writing out your forms. Since this is being cross-posted to and Archive of our Own, I'll be accepting 7 characters from each site so its fair. So if you have an account on both sites, please dont send in multiple characters, it would be unfair to those who also want to send characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>